Across Times
by TsucasaOfMeiji
Summary: Kagome is tired of her double life and InuYasha's indecisiveness. A newcomer in his time seems to sweep her off her feet and joins the crew to defeat Naraku. InuYasha tells Kagome his decision? The monk and Slayer break apart for the final time?
1. You Had a Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I do own MANY of Miyavi-kun's albums though!

**Chapter 1:**** You Had a Bad Day**

Kagome let out a long exaggerated sigh as she leaned back onto her bed, letting her text book drop to the floor with a loud thud. She groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. It was already five-thirty. She had stayed up all night again, trying to study for her algebra test at school. Two long nights in a row of studying and she was beat. Not only that, but she was due back in the feudal era right after school. InuYasha would kill her if she was late this time. You would think after a year of this he would let her stay home a little longer than a few days, but not this hanyou.

Kagome took one more deep sigh before pushing herself to her feet and making her way to the bathroom. No sense in even trying to get some sleep, now. She would have to leave for school in a couple of hours anyway, so instead she took a cold shower, shivering as she stepped out and changed into her school uniform. Her mother, brother, and grandfather were already eating breakfast at the table.

"Good morning, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi took a quick look over her daughter and frowned. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot, her movements sluggish. "You didn't stay up all night again, did you?"

Kagome just nodded as she sat next to Souta and poured herself a glass of juice. "I've got two make-up tests today, plus a math test and a ton of make-up work to finish. I don't know how I'm going to ever catch up." She held her head in her hands.

"I can answer that. Stop going to the feudal era. You don't belong there anyway, not with all those youkai running about. Why, if I were you…"

Kagome didn't give her grandfather time to finish. "Bye, gramps!" she shouted as she waved behind her, walking out the door and down the steps of the shrine. At school she slammed herself down into her desk and laid her head on the top, letting out another groan as a wave of exhaustion almost completely overtook her.

"Hey Kagome! You're actually in school today!" Eri, followed by Yuka and Ayumi took their normal seats around her. Eri looked at Kagome closer, noticing her darkened features. "Maybe you should have stayed home today. You don't look that well, Kagome. Should I call the nurse?"

It took awhile for Kagome to realize what Eri was referring to. "Huh? Oh. No, I'm fine. I just…" she yawed, "I just stayed up all night studying. It's not easy making up all the work I've missed in just a few short days."

"You should really try to sleep more. It could make all your illnesses take a turn for the worse if you haven't slept all night," Ayumi pitched in. The other two nodded in agreement. "Besides, your health is more important than some test."

Kagome yawned again, "Mm hum."

"Alright everyone, take your seats and clear your desks." The teacher walked in with an armload of papers. Kagome groaned and banged her forehead against the desktop. When the teacher laid her paper on the desk, she froze. All the numbers and symbols seemed to jumble together, Kagome couldn't even see through her hazy fog of sleepiness to read the problems on the test. '_Great, just great'._ She thought to herself. _'I stay up all night studying and now I can't even stay awake long enough to take the test. How am I ever going to pass my classes?'_

Although she was exhausted, Kagome felt pretty good about her tests. Not exactly perfect marks, but at least she knew she passed all of them. She had just turned in her last test of the day when a buzz came through the intercom system. "Attention second and third year students!* Anyone intending on taking university exams are encouraged to attend afternoon cram classes. If you would like to attend turn your name in to the office by next Friday."

"Eek!" Eri squealed as she walked with Kagome and the other girls down the sidewalk. "Second years, too?! I can't believe next year we'll be the one's taking university exams!"

"I know! I already signed up for cram classes, I know I'm going to need it," Ayumi said.

"Hmph. My parents made me sign up for cram school. She's determined to get at least one kid into Tokyo U. What about you, Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at her friends with half-closed eyes.

"Cram school? For university?"

"Oh. No. I don't even make it to class half the time," she replied with a yawn. Going to cram school? All she wanted to do was go home, take a nice hot bath, and go back to bed. Forget that InuYasha and the others were expecting her back that afternoon. The baka could just **sit** on it for awhile. Lost in her thoughts, she clumsily walked straight into the last person she wanted to see. "Oh, Hojo, I'm so sorry!" She elbowed the nearest giggling girl to shush them.

The boy had his signature sparkling smile plastered to his face as he helped Kagome balance herself. "No need to apologize, Hirageshi. Loss of focus is a common symptom of sever depression. How are you holding out?"

_Gramps…_ Kagome put up the brightest smile she could muster. "Great! I'm fine, thank you Hojo."

"Good! And since you are feeling so much better, would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday? It'll make you feel a lot better to get out and around other people."

"Eh… I'm sorry, Hojo, but I don't think I can. I'm…"

"No need to explain, Hirageshi. You need some time alone to think about things, and I respect that. Well, see you at school tomorrow!" he waved and turned to walk away.

Kagome let out another sigh as she finally reached the shrine steps. Suddenly they looked a lot higher. Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen, but she just past her up and somehow managed to climb the stairs to her bedroom, falling fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, only to be awaken what seemed like moments later by a heavy knocking on her door.

"InuYasha, you knock down my door and I'll s-i-t you back to the first floor!" she yelled groggily and annoyed. She sat up slowly, her head spinning in its still sleepy state, but coherent enough to hear a faint 'keh' from behind the door. Kagome stretched and forced herself to her feet, marching to the door and turning the lock.

"What happened to coming right after school, Kagome?!" the irritant hanyou yelled as soon as the door opened.

"I was tired, InuYasha. It's been a long day." Kagome yawned, but cut it short. InuYasha's eyes were darting from her to the door and back again. There was something he needed to say, but didn't want to. She instantly knew. "What did Kikyou want this time, InuYasha?" she praised herself for barley flinching at the name.

"Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "Be ready in a sec. I'll get my bag repacked." If he had simply stated something about another possible shard, Kagome would have screamed at InuYasha and slammed the door on his face before going straight back to bed, but if Naraku was lurking around close enough for Kikyou to pay a visit, she had no choice but to hurry. Within minutes she was packed; clothes, Ramen, and all. After a few quick goodbyes Kagome was in the well-house. InuYasha was waiting for her by the well and leaped in after her.

He waited. And waited. And waited. "Oi, Kagome! Are you going to stay down there all day or what?!" there was no answer. "Kagome?" InuYasha walked over and peeked over into the well.

"Can I get some help down here?" Kagome was sprawled out on the bottom, her heavy pack lying beside her.

"What are you still doing down there, wench? We've got things to do you know." He reached down, taking Kagome's hand and her pack and elegantly pulling them back to the surface.

"It wasn't by choice, InuYasha." Kagome halfway yawned through the statement. "I couldn't climb up here."

"Keh. It's because you always insist on bringing along that stupid pack of yours. I told you before, all you need to bring is Ramen. That other stuff we can do without." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, cocking his head to the side. "You don't look too good."

"Gee, thanks for noticing." Kagome said in a dull tone. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were already packed and awaiting their arrival. They started South, as Kikyou had said, where a man with a description as Naraku's had been last seen with a maiden flying on a feather. For the first couple of hours Kagome rode on InuYasha's back with Shippou while Miroku and Sango flew on Kirara. For the next several hours, as the sun went down and the sky grew dark, the group slowed to a walk.

Kagome felt her eyes shutting again, and jerked her head to force them open. She was pretty much sleeping on her feet at this point. She stumbled around, jeering the sleeping kitsune in her arms. The others were yards ahead of her, and she could tell how irritated it was making InuYasha with his constant glances. Finally he sighed and jumped back in front of her, throwing her on his back and rushing back forward.

"InuYasha, maybe we should stop for the night. I mean, it's getting too dark for us humans and I'm getting a little tired myself." Sango pitch in.

"Fine. Do what you want." He put Kagome on her feet and slumped down against a tree as the others got busy setting up the camp. Miroku built a fire as Sango set out their sleeping mats. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and wiggled inside with Shippou still in her arms. She was hungry, but more tired than anything else.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called from his sitting position.

"Hum?"

"Fix me some Ramen, would ya?"

Kagome jumped out of her sleeping bag in a flash, opening and closing her mouth but no words escaping her lips. Shippou made a run for Sango before Kagome picked up her backpack and threw it at the hanyou, then gathering her sleeping bag and moving as far away as she could without getting out of the light of the fire. She lay back down with her arms crossed angrily across her chest, her back turned away from him. _'Baka.'_ She thought to herself. Before she knew it her eyes were tearing. It wasn't long after she had first starting traveling with InuYasha that Kagome found she was in love with him. At first, she denied it in the fullest. After more than one long year, she couldn't deny it anymore. She also found that the way he treated her was too painful to ignore any longer. All she wanted to do was finish the stupid jewel where she could go home and forget all about him. Although, deep down, she knew she couldn't. They had been through too much together just to forget.

InuYasha grumbled as he sifted through the bag for his Ramen. What had he done to make Kagome so mad? All he had done was ask her to fix his Ramen. She never seemed to mind cooking for him before, and she had always gotten irritated if he went through her bag himself. Maybe she was more tired than he thought. That's what InuYasha's problem was. He didn't understand humans all that much, even if he was half-human himself. He still didn't understand their limitations, their high emotions, and constant mood swings. Especially Kagome's. She was from another time, a whole different world. Kikyou had been completely different from her reincarnation. She would have never showed how tired she really was, Kikyou would have died of exhaustion before showing such a weakness.

But, no, not Kagome. Lagging behind, stumbling, and falling. The girl wasn't steady on her own two feet. Kikyou was always graceful, elegant, very light on her feet. Comparing Kagome to Kikyou was like comparing night to day, complete opposites. Why did he love them both then? Why couldn't he make up his mind which he wanted to be with? Kikyou was the first person who ever loved him. She wanted to be with him, and in a way she still did. Kagome liked him just as a hanyou, for who he really was. He didn't want to hurt or betray either of them, but he couldn't have both. One of the two was going to end up hurt no matter what he decided.

InuYasha silently poured the boiling water into his cup of Ramen, his eyes averted to Kagome. She was upset and mad, as anyone there could tell, and his human side wanted so much to go and apologize, or at least comfort her. His youkai side could care less. In fact, his youkai thought she should be punished for acting so weak and pathetic. It was strange. His youkai accepted Kikyou because of her strength, while Kikyou wanted him to become human; his youkai thought Kagome wasn't worthy of his attention, while she seemed to be the only one who didn't mind his youkai side at all. It was just all too confusing to figure out what he should do. He promised Kikyou he would go with her after Naraku was defeated. He promised Kagome he would always protect her. There was just no way he could keep both promises to the women he loved.

There were also times when he and Kagome were alone. InuYasha smirked. They wouldn't do anything more than sit and talk, sometimes they would just sit and look up at the stars. It had a calming effect, especially after battles, and it was their way of making up after they'd had a fight. Half the time Kagome would end up falling asleep against his shoulder or lying next to him.

"InuYasha, you baka! Why did you go and make Kagome upset!" Shippou stood in front of the hanyou, glaring menacingly into his face.

"All I did was ask her to make the freakin Ramen! It wasn't like I asked her to do something impossible."

"Can't you tell she's worn out? Kagome is a human, after all. Of course what should I expect from a half-youkai? You could be nicer to her you know, even if you don't like her."

"What do you mean 'even if you don't like her'?" InuYasha was curious to what the kitsune was implying.

"I'm always around Kagome and Sango and I hear it when they talk about you."

"About me? What do they say, runt?"

"As anyone can tell, Kagome's in love with you, but she also knows you only think of her as your shard detector and as soon as the jewel is complete you're going to wish to be full-youkai, and she doesn't want to be around here when you do. She has every intention of giving you the jewel, you know. She says she trusts you though I can't figure out why she would. You've never given her a reason to trust you."

Shippou's words hit InuYasha hard. Surly Kagome knew better than that. But the kit did say he overheard her talking to Sango about it. She wouldn't lie to Sango. InuYasha, yes, but Sango, never in a million years. Just a shard detector? Kagome had said that to him a long time ago, but she still believed it? Maybe it was about time he laid down the law with her, tell her everything that's been on his mind this whole time. But, as usual, his pride got in the way. Instead he satisfied his hunger, stuffing his face with big bites of the instant noodles he loved so much. He'd have to figure out everything for himself one day. First, Naraku had to go. Then, the jewel had to be completed. What would happen after that, he hadn't a clue. Maybe he would end up leaving with Kikyou like he had promised her, or maybe he would become full-youkai just as he planed, and Kagome would be able to stay in her own time. Or maybe, in a long-shot guess, she would decide stay in InuYasha's time with him. But then, what would happen to Kikyou?

"Kagome, I said stay back!" InuYasha shoved the miko behind him. Kagome lost her balance and fell on her butt to the ground. "Wind Scar!" He brought down Tetsusaiga, the attack moving across the ground and striking the spider-youkai head on. The youkai wasn't that easy going down. It hobbled on its remaining five legs and spun around behind the hanyou.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapon soared through the air, going behind the youkai and snapping off yet another one of its legs. Sango jumped into the air and caught the giant boomerang by its leather strap, only to throw it at the youkai again.

Kagome stood to her feet, giving the hanyou an evil glare before fitting an arrow to her bow. She aimed just above its eyes where the Shikon shard was glowing through its flesh. She released the arrow with a twang from the bow string. The glowing arrow flew through the air straight for its target, only to be blocked by yet another leg that disintegrated on contact. Kagome huffed in annoyance. If InuYasha hadn't shoved her out of the way the first time, she would have had it. Miroku waited with his hand around the beads concealing his wind tunnel, not wanting to suck up the jewel shard in the process. Sango had been knocked off of Kirara and was now getting back to her feet and jumping out of the way as the youkai charged for her. InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga above his head and jumped onto the back of the spider-youkai, shoving the sword into its flesh up to the hilt. The youkai squealed, thrashing about and sending InuYasha flying to the ground with a loud thud. Kagome rushed over and helped him to his feet.

"Kagome, look out!" Shippou yelled from his place on Kirara's back. Kagome turned just in time to avoid the youkai's long fangs, tripping herself up and falling flat on her face. InuYasha wasted no time, gathering his senses and slashing at the offending youkai with his claws.

"The head, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted above the noise. "Just above the eyes!"

InuYasha nodded. "Blades of Blood!" he shouted, sending the attack into the youkai's eyes. The youkai stumbled back, using one of his legs to rub at his scorching eyes. InuYasha took that moment to hand out the final blow, ripping a hole through the youkai's abdomen with his bare hands. The spider gave a final squeal before slumping to the ground, unmoving. InuYasha walked up to the corpse, taking Tetsusaiga from the youkai's back and placing it in its sheath. Kagome reached down and plucked the jewel shard from its forehead, carefully placing it with the others they had managed to collect.

"I told you to stay out of the way, wench, and I meant it." InuYasha's gaze could stare a hole through her, if Kagome wasn't furious with the hanyou herself.

"I'm **not** helpless, InuYasha! I can help in fights too, you know, and I would have had it if you didn't push me out of the way like that, you baka!"

"Keh! You'd be **dead** by now if I hadn't pushed you back! That youkai's poison was about to burn through that thick skull of yours!" he crossed his arms against his chest. "You should be thanking me for saving you again."

Kagome just turned in the other direction and walked off. "I'm going back home!" she yelled back to him.

"Oh no you're not! We've got things to do, Kagome, and you're not running off right now. Naraku is here somewhere if you haven't forgotten."

"I can go home anytime I want! You don't own me, and… and… AUGH!" she stormed off, stamping her feet all the way back to their make-shift camp for the night. Shippou cautiously approached the miko, then jumped into her lap. "What am I going to do about him, Shippou?" she asked in a low whisper. The kitsune answered by just snuggling into her arms deeper.

**A/N:**

***Second year of High school in Japan is equivalent to 11****th**** grade in the US**

**Yay! First chappie done. ;D Just to say, this fic is an kind of experiment for me. Over the past year I've been fighting seizures and meh brain doesn't want to work for me like it used to, but I'm trying to get it into writing mode again, so review! I need constructive criticism. **

**Next chappie should be out soon, so keep reading!**

**Chapter Title: You Had a Bad Day- Daniel Powter**


	2. Falling Away

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I do own a nice little fanfic called Hanyou and Miko. You should read it. Seriously.

**Chapter 2:**** Falling Away**

"Kagome, I can't get this one," Shippou chewed on the end of one of Kagome pencils with a workbook folded back in his lap, firelight reflecting on his face.

Kagome marked her place in her history book, scooted closer to him and tilted the workbook to get a better view. "Which one?" Shippou took the pencil out of his mouth and pointed. "Well, try to work it out. Say the problem out loud and write it down the way I showed you."

"Okay. Twenty-one plus forty-two plus fifty-seven equals…"

"Now, what's the first step?"

"Umm… add up all the numbers on the right side first," Shippou replied, putting the pencil to the paper to work it out. "Ten."

"Uh huh. Now, what do you do?" Kagome smiled.

"You… write down the zero and put the one on top of the left side. Then add them up." He scribbled on the paper, "Twelve. Then you carry down the two, and the one, one-hundred twenty?"

"Right! Great job, Shippou!" Kagome hugged the kit with one arm and kissed the top of his head. "If you keep going at this rate, next week I'll have to buy the next level workbooks for you," Shippou beamed. "But, that's enough for tonight. It's already late, and we have a long way to go tomorrow."

"M'kay," Shippou replied, closing the workbook and handing his supplies to Kagome. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"I'll be there in a little bit. You go on to sleep," she sighed as the kit scampered off and snuggled into his sleeping bag. She laid her head on her raised knees and stared into the fire.

"He's really getting good at that, isn't he?" Sango commented.

"Mm hm," Kagome replied. She broke her stare and started to put the workbooks into her pack. "Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" he answered from his tree.

"I need more water. Do you mind walking to the stream with me?" Kagome was gathering her water bottles.

"Alright."

Miroku elbowed Sango with a smirk and whispered, "I think this is our cue it's time for bed."

"I agree," she whispered back and turned to Kagome as she and Miroku stood up and faked yawns, "Well, we're off to bed. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Sango, g'night Miroku," Kagome replied before following the hanyou.

Sango smiled as she unrolled her futon. Sensing a presence behind her, Sango turned to her side to see Miroku unrolling his futon. "Miroku, what are you doing?" she asked in a strained voice.

"You don't expect me to leave a lovely lady to sleep unguarded do you? Why, Sango, I'm only trying to protect you from any stray youkai that happens by. Surely you can see my reasoning?" Miroku smirked as he slid a hand around Sango waist, jerking it back quickly. "Ouch! Kirara!" The fire-cat jumped into Sango's lap and purred. Miroku pulled back his hand with fresh claw marks across the back.

Kagome followed InuYasha as he sniffed out a fresh-water stream. They hit a small clearing that the stream ran through, and Kagome knelt down and started filling her water bottles. InuYasha watched. His breath hitched in his throat and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. "_She is going to have to find something other than that short skirt if she is going to be doing….that,"_ InuYasha said to himself while his eyes scanned up her bare legs. _"…Then again… as long as no one else notices…" _She finished and laid the bottles down beside her and strolled over to where InuYasha had laid down with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Nearly a full moon," he said as Kagome lay beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Mm hm." It didn't matter how many nights they would sit with each other like this on a clear night, Kagome still felt the warmth of her blush spread across her cheeks. A year of battles, injuries, near-deaths, and very close calls had brought them to a closer friendship then she ever thought the hanyou was capable of. She did, however, know that he would never be so open in front of the others. It didn't bother her too much most of the time.

InuYasha sighed with contentment and closed his eyes. He loved Kagome. He knew that. But he also loved Kikyou, and he owed so much to her. His life belonged to Kikyou. His feelings for Kagome made everything so complicated. One day he'd have to decide between them. One day he would have to break a promise he made to one of them.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" he turned to her. "Getting tired?" she nodded and stood to brush off her skirt. InuYasha grabbed the water bottles with one arm and wrapped his hand around hers, leading her back to the campsite. The others were already sleeping by the time they made it back. He put the bottles by Kagome's bag and released her hand. "G'night, Kagome."

"Night, InuYasha."

The hanyou jumped into the tree nearest to Kagome with a small smile. He was once again forgiven. Again he had hurt the miko in more than one way, and again she forgave him without very much thought. _"Kagome…one day I'll have to choose, and I can't tell you that you won't get hurt again. I can't promise that I'll stay by your side as you have for me, but I do promise to protect you from anything I can."_

The trip was proving to be more and more useless. InuYasha couldn't smell Naraku or his incarnations. The few villagers who had supposedly spotted him had opposing ideas what direction he was actually heading. Besides that, the little group was becoming more and more grumpy as the days passed.

"Just let the letch ride, Sango!" InuYasha yelled to the exterminator currently yards above the others on the back of Kirara. Sango ignored him.

"My accursed hand asks for your forgiveness, Lady Sango!" Miroku shouted from the place he landed on the ground below.

"No, don't you DARE use that stupid hand as an excuse! I'm sick of it, Monk!"

"But…but Sango, it's the truth! Surely you can…" 'THUD!'

"Gees, just perfect, Sango! Just perfect!" InuYasha yelled as Miroku dropped like a log with a new lump on his head. Sango readjusted her weapon and huffed. "Ya knocked the perve out so you're just gonna have to lug him around with you."

"He's not riding with me!"

"Well what do you expect us to do with him?" InuYasha regretted that question as soon as he saw Kagome climbing on the fire-cat with Sango and Shippou. A few minutes later they were on their way again. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou riding on Kirara while InuYasha was stuck carrying the unconscious monk on his back.

"I'm not really sure. I think we might be on a wild goose chase. Why would Naraku leave his castle now?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "We did get pretty close to finding his castle last time. Maybe he decided it was time to relocate," she replied.

"All the same there's been no evidence he's been through here. If InuYasha hasn't picked up a scent yet, then most likely we're on a trail going no where."

"At least we picked up another shard on the way. It's probably one of the last shards still out there. Pretty soon Naraku and I will be the only ones with shards," Kagome sighed.

"Hey!" InuYasha called from the ground. "There's a human village up ahead. We can ask around about Naraku."

Kirara landed gracefully on the ground next to InuYasha, allowing Kagome, Sango and Shippou to hop off before reverting to her kitten form and jumping on Sango's shoulder. It was a very small village, smaller then Keade's village, and the rice fields were being tended by what looked like all the men and women in the village, even the children were out working in the fields. InuYasha shrugged the monk off of his back, Miroku landing with a 'FWAP!'. He sat up with a loud groan and pressed his hands against his head.

"Sango and I will go ask the women. You and Miroku can ask the men. And try to be nice, InuYasha," Kagome and Sango walked down the hill with Kirara and Shippou following close behind. A few of the villagers looked up from their work to see the strange group entering the fields. Many of the men tensed at seeing InuYasha and grabbed their rakes steadily in their hands.

"Excuse us, ma'am," Kagome bowed to the first woman she approached. "We're looking for a youkai that goes by the name of Naraku. He wears a baboon fur, and probably has a wind-witch riding a feather with him."

"I haven't seen such a thing pass by here," the woman replied as one of the men came to stand by her side.

"Neither have I, and I think it's safe to say none of the other villagers have either," he said.

Kagome sighed and InuYasha's shoulders slumped. "Well, thank you, anyway."

"I don't think he'd come to a small village like this, anyway," InuYasha stated as they turned to leave. "If he's really abandoned his last hiding place, then he's most likely looking for another."

"That's right," Sango agreed, "he wouldn't go to any village. He would go to a secluded castle or estate somewhere," she turned back to the village woman. "Excuse me, do you know of a castle or estate anywhere near here? Something secluded, maybe?"

"No, there's nothing like that near here. All you can find for miles is farmland and such," her husband answered.

"Maybe it wasn't Naraku after all, then," Kagome shook her head.

"My good man!" Miroku made his way to stand in front of Kagome and Sango. "Do you by chance see it in your heart to provide weary travelers with lodging and food for the night?"

"We're not staying here, Miroku. Naraku hasn't been through here so we need to keep moving," InuYasha glared at the monk.

"Ah, well," Miroku sighed dejectedly, "What is one more night sleeping on a hard, cold ground?"

As much as Kagome would have liked to stay in a hut instead of outside for the night, InuYasha was right. They had a small lead on Naraku and they had to act on it while they could, and there was still plenty of daylight left for traveling. She bowed again to the couple. "Thank you for your help."

InuYasha 'keh'ed and left the village with the group following close behind. A couple of hours later Kirara reverted to her larger form with Shippou laying on her back with one of his workbooks open and a pencil stuck in the corner of his mouth. Sango and Miroku were walking to the side of the fire-cat while Kagome walked next to InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" she questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I really need to be home this Monday. Finals are coming up in a couple of weeks, and after that I have my mock entrance exam to take. I need to go to my time for awhile to study," she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Kagome…" he half groaned, half growled. "If Naraku really is on the move then this is the biggest chance we've got! With no barrier to mask his scent he can't hide from me."

"I can't help it, InuYasha," Kagome pleaded. "This is very critical to my life in my own time. If I can't pass my finals, then I'm going to be stuck in high school for another year!"

"Good! That means you won't have to go back so much!"

"Augh! You insensitive jerk! Sit!" Kagome didn't even look to see InuYasha being jerked down by the enchantment as she stormed off ahead of him. He muttered curses in the dirt as the others caught up and merely stepped over him.

"Wasting daylight, InuYasha!" Miroku called back with a sarcastic grin on his lips. The hanyou grumbled as he stood when the spell wore off and crossed his arms, staying in the back of the group sulking.

"I'm tired of it, Sango," Kagome complained low enough so the hanyou couldn't hear her conversation. "I do nearly everything he asks but it's never enough. It's never going to be enough until I start to obey his every demand."

"He's just ready to end this with Naraku, we all are," Sango replied.

Kagome sighed. "I know. But I have to think about my life after Naraku, too. If I get behind now it'll be very hard to get back on track later. I haven't spent any time with mama, gramps, and Souta, either, not to mention all my friends. I miss my family," she stopped when she caught a glimpse of sadness run across Sango's face. "I'm sorry, Sango. I shouldn't complain so much."

"No, it's alright," Sango gave a sad smile. "It's just, sometimes I think like that, like I've just been away for a long time and want to get back to the village to see Otou and Kohaku." They both fell silent after that. Five gropes from Miroku, seven slaps from Sango, three sits from Kagome, and one thump from InuYasha later the sky had grown dark and the group started to settle in for the night.

"Alright Shippou," Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out one of her textbooks and one of Shippou's workbooks, "how about we work on our English tonight?"

"M'kay," he took the workbook and opened it to his folded-down page. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Will I ever get to go to your time and take tests like you do?"

Kagome smiled. "I don't think you can get through the well, Shippou. But I can make a few tests for you if you want."

"Yeah!" Shippou grinned.

Kagome laughed. "Alright now, get to work. It's already getting close to your bedtime in the first place."

Sango and Miroku smiled at each other from their position a few yards away from the fire. "I wonder if she knows how much she means to Shippou now," Sango said, unconsciously leaning closer to Miroku.

"Ah. I imagine not, but one day she'll look at him and just know she was sent to love him," Miroku replied, but his eyes were only on Sango. She leaned into him more and he casually wrapped his arm around her in one of his rare 'non-groping' gestures.

Kagome looked up from her textbook and smiled to herself. Shippou's head was nodding down to his workbook and he would jerk up, open his eyes as wide as he could, only to have them close on him again. She held back a laugh as he dropped the pencil and workbook. "Alright, Sleepy-head," she said, taking the supplies away and tucking them into her pack, "it's bedtime for you."

Shippou mumbled something incoherent and Kagome scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the sleeping bag. As she tucked him in and ran her fingers through his bangs, InuYasha jumped down from his tree landing a few feet away from her with his ears straight up listening. "What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she was retrieving an arrow and getting ready to notch it to her bow. She heard Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stand to their feet behind her.

She saw InuYasha flinch at her voice, and saw the guilt in his eyes as he turned his head around. Kagome's blood ran cold. She put her arrows and bow back on the ground next to her and suddenly seemed to be transfixed with organizing the items in her oversized backpack. InuYasha watched as she took all her and Shippou's books out and stacked them according to size. She stuffed them back in the bag and took out a box of pencils and her sharpener. "You better go before she sends her soul-collectors for you," she stated in a monotone voice as she started to sharpen her third pencil. InuYasha's eyes narrowed, trying to read Kagome, but she kept her face carefully blank. He turned again and when Kagome finally looked up he was gone.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading, and thank you all very much for the reviews! I hope to see ya in the next chappie!**

**Chapter Title: Falling Away- Good Charlotte**


	3. I'm Not That Girl

Disclaimer: I love English and literature, I hate math, I love white water rafting on the upper Ocoee River, I love sushi, and I don't own InuYasha or the Wicked song.

**Chapter 3: I'm Not That Girl**

**Yes! Out early because the last chapter was a little boring, but had to be done.**

**;D**

There it was again. InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes as realization donned on her. His heart ached as she shrugged off her emotions for a blank, dead look. He twitched his ears at the sound of her writing stick turning round and round against the hidden blade. "You better go before she sends her soul-collectors for you," she stated in a voice that InuYasha didn't even recognize as Kagome's. It was too flat, too emotionless to be bubbly Kagome's voice. He cursed to himself and leaped into the tree line, anything to get away from the guilt he was feeling.

InuYasha slowed his speed as he saw the glow from the soul-collectors and caught the scent of graveyard dirt in the air. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Kikyou bathed in moonlight and sitting under the single tree in the clearing covered with blooming Moon-flowers. He cautiously walked toward her when she turned her head to meet his gaze. She dropped something at his feet and he bent to pick it up: a broken piece of wood.

"That was Naraku's puppet," she stated in her usual monotone. "He had his witch fly it out here while he fled the opposite direction. That was what the villagers saw."

InuYasha growled and mumbled curses under his breath. "All this time wasted," he said as he clenched his fists. "By now he's probably already erected a barrier over his new hiding place."

"Yes, he has," she replied. "And what will you do now, InuYasha?" Kikyou walked over and stood in front of him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. InuYasha blushed, putting his hands on Kikyou's hips and leaning his forehead to rest against the top of her head.

"Keh. What do I always do? I'm gonna head North and look for that coward. If he does have his barrier up, I'll just rip it to shreds."

Kikyou closed her eyes, leaning her head against the hanyou's chest causing his blush to temporarily deepen and he wrapped his arms around her. "Naraku has possession of most of the Shikon. He might have enough power to control the remaining shards. If that happens Naraku will be nearly invincible."

InuYasha scoffed. "I'll rip him to pieces if he ever grows enough backbone to fight me himself and not send a puppet or one of his incarnations."

"Do not take this lightly, InuYasha," Kikyou stated as she pulled back from his grasp. "If Naraku controls all the shards that girl of yours will not stand a chance." InuYasha flinched at her wording, but kept silent. "I will go north and search for his new location. You will join me when you are able." InuYasha nodded, his ears flattening as once again Kikyou approached him, this time cupping his face in her cold hands and leaning forward to press her lips softly against his. He pulled Kikyou closer as he kissed her back with more passion than she. She allowed him to get closer to her than she usually did, and she moved her lips against his with a content feeling in the air. She finally pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hold me," she said in a small voice.

InuYasha sighed and laid his cheek against the top of her head. "Anything for you, Kikyou."

After tossing and turning in her sleeping bag for an hour and a half, Kagome finally slipped out and went to sit by the fire. InuYasha still hadn't returned. Kagome knew better by now not to go searching for him. She didn't even what to think about who he was with and what they were doing, much less **see** them, which was a little hard to do when she could just pull up a scene from her memory. Frustrated, she grabbed her backpack and pulled out her history textbook. It always felt slightly strange to her to be reading a history book when she was in the past, knowing that most of the things she was reading hadn't even happened yet. Kagome read three pages into the chapter before slamming the book shut with a sigh.

She propped her chin on her raised knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "_I can't keep going on like this," _She thought to herself. "_It's none of my business, anyway. Kikyou and InuYasha belong together. I don't even belong in this world. Well, technically neither does Kikyou, but she belongs here more than I do," _The fire crackled. "_Why did I have to fall for that jerk anyway? Why couldn't I just fall in love with Hojo? Or Kouga, even?"_

Kagome spent the next few hours watching the fire die down until only glowing embers remained. She fell asleep in the early morning hours with tears still behind her eyes, and still woke before anyone else. The sun was just starting to show over the horizon. Her eyes couldn't help to drift into the branches of the tree InuYasha had claimed when they made camp. He wasn't there. That meant he hadn't returned from his visit yet. Kagome shook her head and started to work to get the fire going again. Might as well make herself useful and cook breakfast for everyone. She had just taken the boiling water off the fire when InuYasha came bounding into the camp. Kagome could see the small smile on his face disappear when he noticed she was already up.

"_Okay, Kagome," _She coaxed herself, "_Time for your experiences on the drama team to kick in._" She plastered a fake smile on her face before turning around to face InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha," she said casually. "You're just in time. I was about to make Ramen." InuYasha cautiously sat down as Kagome poured water into a cup of Ramen and handed it to him. His eyes scanned Kagome's face as she poured water into the other cups and set them down for the others. Her smile didn't fool him.

"I didn't think you'd be awake yet," He fiddled with the chopsticks Kagome handed him.

"Hm. Figured I'd get an early start."

"You look tired."

"Couldn't sleep," she faked a chuckle, "Shippou kicks in his sleep."

InuYasha just nodded and took a bite of his noodles. He finished off the cup before glancing back to Kagome. She had out another one of her books and looked completely intent on ignoring her hanyou companion. He sighed. "Look, Kagome I…"

"Don't, InuYasha. Just don't," Kagome said with her eyes closed. She dropped her forehead to the book she had been pretending to read.

"No, I…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, InuYasha! What you were doing out all night with Kikyou is none of my business. Just drop it."

"Kagome?" Shippou walked over to the miko yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Shippou," she had the same fake tone she had used with InuYasha. InuYasha threw his cup down and stalked off.

"What's with him?" the kit asked as he grabbed for his cup of noodles.

"He's just being grumpy."

Not long after the kit, Miroku and Sango sat down and grabbed their own cups with a quick, "G'Morning." InuYasha glared at Kagome. There would be no talking to her now. She seemed content enough, for the moment anyway. Kagome, on the other hand, was doing her best to keep her composure. The look she had seen on InuYasha's face explained everything. His meeting with Kikyou last night was more then just business, and this time it didn't look like he was going to deny it. Or, at least, Kagome wasn't going to give him a chance to deny it.

"So," Miroku started when he finished his Ramen, "InuYasha. What news did lady Kikyou bring last night?" No one missed the way Kagome excused herself to go roll up her sleeping bag.

"Keh," InuYasha's eyes followed Kagome. "All the villagers saw was Kaugra with one of Naraku's puppets. A distraction for us while he ran the other way."

"Ah. So our direction is north now."

"It seems like Naraku is always one step ahead of us," Sango stated as she started packing her own things. She hopped on the transformed Kirara, holding her hand out to help Miroku up to sit behind her with Shippou on his shoulder. Kagome covered the fire with dirt and threw her pack on her back before latching on to InuYasha's back and they were off. From her position she had plenty of time to sort through her thoughts.

"_It's not his fault I'm in love with him. I have no right to be mad and make him feel guilty."_ That was another thing, InuYasha's guilt. She was making him feel bad about something that wasn't even his fault in the first place. _"He's my best friend. I don't want to loose him. I've got to stop this!"_ she finally decided. _"I can't make him feel bad anymore just because I'm hurting myself." _She would find a way to control it. Maybe if she ignored it enough, she wouldn't even feel the hurt anymore. Somehow she doubted that. Her arms tightened around InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha sighed. Last night he had held Kikyou until she drifted off to sleep, or whatever sleep-like state she had now. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her. For one night there was no past, no jewel, no Naraku, no complications. No Kagome. It was just him and Kikyou again. She was acting so like her old self, InuYasha had forgotten about everything else. His mind had traveled back over fifty-one years ago, back to when he was so in love he had given Kikyou a piece of his heart: one of his mother's surviving articles. Back to a time when he was content just to watch her work in the village or gather herbs in the forest. Back to a time where his goals were simple. Become human. Stay with Kikyou. Waking up with her leaning against his shoulder was nice. Warm despite the dead miko's cold skin. When she gave him a quick goodbye kiss InuYasha had wanted to followed her.

Then he went back to the camp. He really hadn't counted on Kagome being awake. He hadn't counted on her knowing that he had stayed with Kikyou all night, either. He remembered the feeling of when he saw the hurt in her eyes. InuYasha's blood had run cold and it felt like his heart had temporarily stopped beating. How did she always manage to make him feel so dang guilty when he hadn't done anything?! _"That doesn't matter," _he said to himself. _"I hurt her. I always hurt her."_ His thoughts drifted when Kagome's arms tightened around him. Being with Kikyou, he was content, happy even, at times. But, if he was so happy with Kikyou, then why did being with Kagome **feel** right?

"Doesn't look like I'm going to be home by Friday," Kagome mumbled to herself as they trudged along down a well-worn path. It was Thursday afternoon and they had just left Kaede's village, again, that morning. She and InuYasha had been mutually ignoring each other since the episode with Kikyou and neither looked like they were close to giving in.

InuYasha stayed ahead of everyone else, constantly glancing through the trees and the skies. Kagome followed behind with a large gap between InuYasha and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou who were walking behind her.

"I don't like this, Miroku."

"I'd have to agree, Sango," Miroku replied with a slight frown.

"Usually they're yelling at each other," Shippou stated. "At least then they're speaking to one another. All this silence has me worried."

"Maybe Kagome's finally had enough," Sango mused.

"Hmm. Well, if InuYasha really is still in love with Kikyou, then maybe this is what's best for the both of them."

"Miroku! How could you say that?"

"Look at it this way my dear, if InuYasha is in love with Kikyou, and not Kagome as we believe, then letting her continue getting closer will only result in her being even more pained."

"But you and me both know that InuYasha really loves Kagome."

"Ah, but is that enough? Our hanyou friend believes that his life belongs to Kikyou. With that belief he knows as soon as Naraku is defeated and the jewel is complete, he won't be around." The group fell silent.

"Do you think…?"

"Yes, my dearest Sango, I know that in his present state of mind InuYasha would not hesitate to follow Kikyou to her grave. He's too stubborn to listen to reason and it's stuck in his head that he owes his life to Kikyou."

Shippou's frown was overlooked. Sure InuYasha was a baka, but what would happen to Shippou if Kagome went back home, InuYasha left with Kikyou, Sango and Kohaku return to their village, and Miroku returned to his own travels? "If she truly cared for InuYasha, wouldn't she just want him to be happy?"

Sango smiled sadly at Shippou. "Yes, she would. I think that's why Kagome seems to be backing off. She wants for InuYasha to have whatever he wants."

"That baka! Someone needs to talk to him!" Shippou puffed out his chest.

"I wouldn't bother him right now, Shippou. He's liable to take out his frustrations on the first to cross him," Miroku stated. Shippou deflated and sat back down on Miroku's shoulder.

"There's a human village ahead," InuYasha stopped walking just enough to turn his head around and tell the others. His eyes didn't make contact with Kagome's, and she kept her head down. This village was larger then the others they had been coming across, with little farm land and dozens of merchant shops set up right when you entered. The dusty path in the village was filled with people bartering and they had a hard time just getting someone to talk to them.

"Excuse me, my lady!" Miroku turned to chase a fair-skinned beauty only to be stopped by Sango's intense glare. "Uh, Sir! May I have a word?" he went on. Finally, Kagome approached an older woman sitting on a barrel beside one of the stalls.

"Excuse me, but my companions and I have been looking for a youkai that goes by the name Naraku. He wears baboon furs and may have a young, pale girl with him"

"Can't say I've seen anything like that," the woman answered in a raspy voice.

"Oh. Well, do you know of an estate or a castle around here? Something secluded, maybe?"

The woman thought. "The closest estate is the Nagano estate about two days' travel north of here. Young master Otori resides there, but the word from the traveling merchants is the castle has disappeared and all the people killed."

InuYasha came to stand beside Kagome. "How long ago was this, old woman?"

"Not long, not long. Within the last week, I'd say. Merchants started coming in with the story just a few days ago. Said that the castle grounds were just a burned section of dirt surrounded by rotting corpses."

"That's Naraku, alright. Miroku! Sango! We're out of here," InuYasha said as he bounded off. Kagome thanked the woman and followed the others out of the village.

"Sango…do you mind if I ride with you on Kirara?" she asked on the outskirts of the village.

Miroku nodded to Sango and started running after InuYasha. "Alright," she replied. Kagome completely ignored everything going on around her. Everything except the wind speeding past her, the feel of Kirara's soft fur and hard muscles, the feel of her heart rattling around in her chest, broken into tiny pieces. She had to let him go. InuYasha was in love with someone, and she wasn't the one. She was Kagome, not Kikyou. She shuttered before she could regain control of her emotions. Shippou looked sadly up at the miko, and she did her best to smile, but a grimace was all she could form.

**A/N:**

**Augh. I almost puked writing the beginning of this chapter. =–Goes to wash InuYasha's mouth out with soap.-=**

**He should know better then to let dead mikos kiss him. Bleck. **

**Beware: Next chapter takes a turn. Waaaaaa!**

**Chapter Title: I'm Not That Girl- Wicked (preferably the Idina Menzel version)**


	4. My Hero

Disclaimer: --Runs in waving a paper-- 'I got it! I got it! I officially OWN InuYasha! All I have to do now is make tons of copies so if I lose this proof, I can just pull…' --trips and paper falls into a fiery pit of snakes, flames, and paper shredders-- --mumbles— 'I don't own InuYasha.'

**Chapter 4: My Hero**

"This place reeks of Naraku," InuYasha said as he sniffed around the burnt ground. He growled.

"It wasn't that long ago. Maybe if we keep going we'll find him," Sango stated.

"Yeah. The scent is still strong here," InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Stronger than it should be if it was days ago." He tensed. Miroku and Sango held up their weapons, Kagome notched an arrow on her bow, Kirara hissed angrily, and InuYasha flicked his ears around trying to detect every sound. He spun around. "Get down!" A horde of youkai broke through the trees. InuYasha pushed past Kagome and the others and started slicing with his claws. Sango threw Hiraikotsu, chopping several of the youkai in half before whirling around and returning to its owner. Miroku was steadily using his staff and ofuda to keep the youkai at bay. Kagome let her arrow fly, dispersing several of the youkai in its wake.

"They keep coming!" Sango yelled as she used Hiraikotsu to block a youkai's sharp teeth from gnawing on her limbs.

Kagome stood at the edge of the battle, an arrow half-notched on her bow. Her eyes scanned over the figure, clothed in a white baboon pelt, standing no more than five yards away from her. In a flash the figure started to transform, tentacles pouring out from under the pelt aimed straight toward Kagome. She pulled back on her bow and let her arrow fly. The arrow hit its mark and the tentacle dissolved, only to be replaced by more.

"Get out of the way, Kagome!" InuYasha protectively shoved Kagome behind his back and drew Tetsusaiga. "Its another one of Naraku's puppets."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kagome yelled. She was just about sick of being pushed around by the hanyou.

"Just stay back. I'll take care of the fake," InuYasha slid his foot forward and swung his sword around, hacking away at the tentacles. Sango and Miroku attacked the puppet from its sides. Kagome notched an arrow and waited until she had a clear shot before releasing it just as InuYasha jumped to the side.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Gah!" InuYasha moved his head to the side just in time to keep the arrow from taking his head off. "Watch where you aim that thing, wench!"

"Watch were you're jumping, baka!"

"If I may step in," Miroku interrupted as he blocked a tentacle with his staff, "maybe you two could wait till **after** the youkai are gone?"

"Kagomeeeee!" Kagome turned to the sound of the kit yelling for her. She ran in front of Shippou and shot an arrow, killing the oncoming youkai.

"Shippou, stay with Kirara," she ordered as she reached for another arrow. The kit scampered off. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. Out of arrows. Kagome quickly scanned the area. Naraku's puppet now separated her from InuYasha and the others. _"Way to go, Kagome! Now what are you going to do?" _She didn't have much of a choice. She ran for it. It didn't take long for the youkai to frenzy as she took off. "InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha started to fight his way past the puppet to get to the miko, but the tentacles wrapped around his torso.

"Come on, Kirara! We've got to save Kagome!" Shippou and the fire-cat raced toward Kagome, but the puppet wrapped around Kirara's leg and tossed her harshly to the ground. Kagome started panting as she pushed her legs forward as fast as humanly possible. Several youkai were at her heels as she reached one of her fallen arrows, notched it, and let it fly. Her victory was short lived. More youkai just replaced the ones she managed to destroy. Kagome took off again, into the tree line. _"Some place to hide, some place to hide, come on, Kagome! Think! How are you going to get out of this one?" _

"Agh!" Something wrapped around her leg and Kagome fell herself being lifted into the air, but what she really felt was the pain as she was slammed against the trunk of a tree and fell to the ground. She gasped for air and wrapped her arm around her chest as she squirmed her way back until her back hit the bark of a tree. _"Now would be a good time to jump in, InuYasha…" _she thought as she eyed the sharp, glistening teeth of the youkai in front of her. Kagome put her arms out in front of her and turned her head, waiting for the attack that never came.

She turned back around to the sound of a scuffle. She heard a startled shriek and the sound of wood hitting flesh. The youkai had moved through the trees with its attacker, and Kagome could only get small glimpses of red and white. She winced as she tried to take a deep breath. _"I think…I bruised some ribs."_ The fight continued through the trees and Kagome could make out the youkai charging forward. It let out a final yelp as the attacker made the final blow. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" the velvet voice startled her and Kagome fell backward. "Sorry! I did not mean to startle you." She looked up and gasped. Before her stood a man. A startling good-looking man at that. He couldn't be too much younger than 18 or 19. He was wearing expensive looking clothes: a black hamaka sewn together with silver thread, a deep red undershirt, and an oversized white-silk haori with gold embroidery on the hems; defiantly a high-class noble. Then she saw his face. Azure eyes stole her attention immediately. He also had an unusually tanned skin tone, and his hair was completely blonde. His long bangs contoured to the sides of his face, and the back of his hair was tied back into a short, tight ponytail. "Are you alright?" he repeated as he slipped his red-wood bo into its sling on his back.

Kagome forced herself to stop staring long enough to answer. "I…I think so." she stammered. "Uh…thank you."

"Do not mention it, M'lady," he slightly bowed and held out his hand in which Kagome hesitantly grasped. He put his other hand under her elbow and helped her to her feet again. Kagome groaned and wrapped her arm around the bottom of her chest. "Are you absolutely sure you are alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed out as he released her arms. "Nothing too serious."

"Mmm," he didn't seem too convinced. "Be that as it may, I would feel better if you would allow me to escort you back to your village."

"Huh? Oh…no." the man cocked his brow. "No! Not like that, it's just I'm not from a village…around here." Kagome stated at his confusion. "I'm traveling with a few of my companions, just in that clearing."

"Then I will escort you back to your companions?"

"S..sure. Thank you…" Kagome paused.

"Ah. Yes, of course. And how very rude of me. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Nagano Otori," the noble said with a grin.

"My name's Higurashi Kagome."

"Then I am very honored to meet you, Lady Kagome," he replied. "Ah… may I?" his eyes were questioning as his hand reached for her. Kagome merely nodded under his gaze. Otori carefully wrapped one arm high above her waist while the other gently led her by the elbow. She blushed.

"You wouldn't happen to be lord Otori, would you?" she asked as they began to slowly walk back to the clearing. "The one from the castle?"

"The very same."

"Then you escaped from the castle before it disappeared?"

Otori sighed. "Yes. I, fortunately, was away from the castle at the time. Very few of my servants survived long enough to tell me what had happened."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome stated sincerely.

"It is quite alright. You see, I…"

"Kagome!" InuYasha leaped through the trees and landed between Kagome and Otori causing them to separate.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped at the movement jarring her injuries. She slung one arm around his neck to keep upright and felt his arm snake around to the small of her back. He was growling.

"Who are you?" he asked Otori with a snarl.

"InuYasha, this is lord Otori. It's his castle that Naraku attacked."

InuYasha looked the man over. Clearly just a human. "You're hurt," he stated with worried eyes.

"My chest hurts. I think I might have bruised a few ribs."

"Keh. Stupid girl. You should have stayed behind me." Kagome glared at InuYasha. "Come on. We need to get you to Kaede."

"It was nice to meet you, M'lady. I hope our paths cross again some day."

Kagome's mind twirled. "_The lord may know more about Naraku." _She thought to herself, then turned her eyes to the man in question. "Lord Otori, would you to have lunch with us?" InuYasha gawked at the miko.

"I really do not want to me of any trouble Lady Kagome…"

"But you really helped me out with that youkai. A cup of ramen and a bag of chips is the least I can do." InuYasha whined behind her. She elbowed his side.

Otori smiled brightly. "In that case, how can I refuse?"

"…and that is all that I know. This youkai, Naraku?" Kagome nodded. "He came in the night and slaughtered all my family and servants. Then he erected a barrier of sorts and disappeared, along with my castle and worldly possessions, and everyone that managed to stay alive." Otori sighed.

"And where were you went all this was going on?" InuYasha asked in an agitated voice.

"InuYasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome smacked the side of the hanyou's head.

"No, no, he is quite in his place to ask under the circumstances. You see my grandfather had become ill. My servants went to several healers, but each said there was nothing they could do. So I set off to see if I could find a healer that could help my grandfather," his azure eyes turned stormy. "By the time I arrived the castle was gone."

"I'm so sorry, lord Otori. It must have been devastating to return and find nothing," Sango said with a frown. She knew all too well what that felt like.

"Please, just call me Otori. I am not a lord anymore, and yes, it was devastating to have everything you worked for and everyone you cared about gone in a single day."

"What are you going to do now?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's eyes shifted from Otori, to Kagome, and back again.

"Eventually I plan to regain my estate. I shall become more prosperous than before. But as for now, I must search out this Naraku and seek vengeance for his actions."

"Maybe you would like to join us," Sango replied. She ignored InuYasha's glare. "We could use all the fighters we can get, and by the way you handled that youkai and saved our Kagome I can see that you might make a difference next time we confront Naraku."

"I would hate to be a bother, but if it pleases Miroku-sama, Lady Kagome and Lady Sango," he looked to the hanyou, "and of course InuYasha-sama," he turned back to Sango, "then I will accept your proposal. I do have to admit that I was not looking forward to the long travels on my own. Company would be very much appreciated."

"Of course, we'd be more than happy to have you join us," Kagome said with a smile, then she stood up with a grunt. "Sango, Otori was kind enough to tell me that there's a hot spring near the castle ruins."

"I'm with you on that one!" Sango jumped up and grabbed Kagome's bag for her.

"I'm coming, too!" Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome stripped off her clothes and tied back her hair before slipping into the hot water with a refreshing sigh. Sango stepped in beside her while the two shielded their faces as Shippou splashed in.

"That doesn't look too good, Kagome." Sango stated referring to the black and purple bruises forming across her chest.

"I'll be alright, Sango. I'll just go to a doctor in my time when we get back."

"I'll wrap them for you for the trip home." Sango nudged the younger girl with her shoulder. "It's a good thing that Otori was still around the castle," she said with a sideways grin.

"Yeah…Otori…"

"Wow." Sango stated.

"Yeah, wow." Kagome agreed. "I have to say, lord Otori is a nice piece of eye-candy."

"If that means he's gorgeous, then I'd have to agree," Sango giggled and gave Kagome a sly look. "Did you notice how jealous InuYasha was?"

"Well, he can get over it. What, am I supposed to stay alone while he goes off to see **Kikyou**? Hm. He can forget that!"

"I think it's good for InuYasha to have a bit of healthy competition." Sango kept her eyes on Kagome's face.

Kagome tried to act defiant, but failed and hung her head. "There's no competition, Sango. I love InuYasha, and a hunk of a guy isn't going to change that. He still loves Kikyou. I have to accept that."

"Then why not try someone new? You never know, you might find someone else you like."

Kagome gave a small, sheepish smile. "He is really cute, and he seems sweet."

"That settles it, then!" Sango laughed and pounded her fist on the water.

That night Otori was already sound asleep as Kagome pulled out her textbook and one of Shippou's workbooks. Sango sat silently with Kirara by the fire while InuYasha and Miroku went off to find more firewood. "Shippou? You want to work on math or science tonight?" she asked the kit as he walked by her.

"Uh… I need to help Miroku with something, Kagome," he scampered off and turned to yell, "I'll work twice as hard tomorrow night, I promise!" Kagome laughed and put his workbooks back in her pack. _"Now, what is Miroku up to this time?"_

"Keh! It's about time you got here!" InuYasha scoffed as Shippou appeared through the trees.

"I got here as fast as I could, baka. It's not easy looking this innocent you know." Shippou replied with his arms crossed.

"Fine, fine," Miroku interrupted, "Just tell us what the women were chatting about."

"Payment up front, letch. And you too, InuYasha. I may be young, but I'm not dumb."

"And what if I just pound it out of you?"

"Then I may just forget a few things," Shippou added slyly, "or next time I just might have water in my ears when Kagome and Sango are talking about you two." InuYasha growled as he handed Shippou a couple of chocolate bars he had snagged from Kagome's pack when she wasn't looking. Miroku reached in his sleeve and pulled out a bag of chips. "Hmm. Not bad," he said as he looked over the inventory.

"Get on with it Shippou!" InuYasha yelled, his patience was wearing thin.

"First all they talked about was Kagome's bruise. Sango was worried, but Kagome's going to go to her time to see a healer." InuYasha nodded his approval. "After that they mostly talked about that Otori guy," Shippou stated as he munched on the chips.

"What did they say about him?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Kagome said that he was eye-candy, whatever that means, and Sango said that if that means he's gorgeous then she agrees." InuYasha growled and Miroku scowled. "Then Sango went on to say how jealous you looked, InuYasha, and said that you could use some competition."

"Oi!" InuYasha turned to Miroku. "What does your woman think she's doing?!"

"That's only part of it. Kagome went on to say that in her eyes, there's no comparing you to any other guy." InuYasha's ear twitched. "She said that she loved you and no matter how much of a 'hunk' Otori is, she can't help but love you."

Miroku smirked and slapped InuYasha on the back. "Congratulations, my friend!"

"That's not all. Kagome also said that InuYasha shouldn't expect her to stay alone while he runs after Kikyou, and Sango suggested that she give Otori a chance."

Miroku removed his hand and backed away with Shippou. The hanyou sat with his ears tucked back and his eyes drifting off in thought.

"Well, uh, Shippou," Miroku cleared his throat, "is there anything else the ladies talked about? Maybe my fair Sango mentioned me?"

"She **did** say that you might not have a chance with her if you don't stop being such a letch all the time. Honestly Miroku, you two are already engaged and you **still** chase other women."

"That, my young friend, is what being a man is all about. There are tons of beauties out there, and while Sango is the love of my life, how can I resist not sampling the others just to be sure?"

"Then maybe Sango should do the same, sample other men, I mean. Maybe if it doesn't work out with Otori and Kagome, Sango will give him a try. He does seem to be interested in both of them."

InuYasha ignored Shippou and Miroku's quarreling and walked back to camp. He picked up a few logs of wood to keep his and Miroku's story honest. Kagome was laying on her stomach by the fire, her feet crossed in the air and a pencil stuck to the side of her mouth with a textbook opened in front of her. _"I can't do it Kagome,"_ he silently explained. _"I can't keep holding you back just because I'm not sure what I want. From now on, it's in your hands. I won't stand in the way anymore."_

**A/N:**

**Soo… yeah. Otori the hunk is on the scene, making both our hanyou and favorite pervert a wee bit jealous. I'm working on a drawing of Otori, but it's not working out too well. I'll post it somewhere if I ever get it right. Anyone else should feel free to give it a shot, also. **

**Also, just as a note for J-rockers out there, check out Miyavi's myspace blog to see pics of him and his new baby, Lovelie!! Kawaii! ^.^ And sad news in the J-rock world, Jasmine You, bassist for Versailles, died. T.T Cause of death has yet to be released.**

**Chapter Title: My Hero- Foo Fighters**


	5. Gravity

Disclaimer: No, I do not own InuYasha. STOP MANIPULATING MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 5: Gravity**

Kagome couldn't believe it. All the way back to Keade's village InuYasha had completely ignored her. He hadn't looked at her or spoken a word to her all day long. And Miroku seemed intent on keeping right next to Sango, while Shippou seemed to want to be away from everyone else. So Kagome walked and chatted with Otori all the way back to the village. She learned the names of his family, and that he hadn't been married yet despite his age. She tried to answer all his questions honestly, but carefully. She didn't feel comfortable trusting him with her secret life of the well and that she was from the future. To his "Where are you from?" question she just answered, "Far from here." He nodded, seemingly getting the message that the topic was taboo.

"Lady Kagome? If I may say, you look a little dispirited." Otori said. His facial features were characterized by worry.

"I'm just a bit homesick, that's all." She replied. Yes, she was homesick. She had no idea what she had done to make InuYasha so mad. _"I just need to go home, take a nice long bath, get some sleep in a real bed, and spend time with mama."_

"I understand. I keep stepping out of bounds with you, but I fear it is because you have a trustworthy aura around you, M'lady. One cannot help but want to know more about a person with such a rare quality." He smiled at her blush. "And there I go again, pushing past the bounds of honorable society. I will seal my lips."

"No," Kagome smiled. "I really don't mind. I'm just sorry I can't answer more truthfully." Kagome was shocked to find her statement true. She really did want to tell Otori the truth about her double life. The others had grown so accustomed to it, that they seemed desensitized by it. They always forgot that she had a life other than the one hunting down shards and Naraku.

"Maybe with time, then." Otori stated with a bright grin.

"Maybe." Kagome agreed.

"In the mean time, what else can you tell me to keep my curiosity sated?"

Kagome thought of something that sounded safe enough. "Well, I live on my family's shrine with my mother, gramps, and my little brother, Souta." _"Maybe I shouldn't say anymore. I mean, he seems nice enough, but how many times do I have to get myself into trouble to finally learn that appearances can be deceiving?"_

"I see." Otori replied, and seeing Kagome's sudden distress, changed the subject. "How did you manage to get wrapped up with Naraku?" Kagome shook her head. "Alright, another question then. Something that is not likely to upset. Hmmm… What is your favorite color?"

Kagome smiled and laughed before answering. "Pink."

InuYasha was getting sick on his stomach from hearing that smooth talker flirting with Kagome the entire way to the village. He had half a mind to beat the human to a bloody pulp and yell at Kagome for leading him on like she was. He had to keep reminding himself that Kagome wasn't his to order around. No, InuYasha had Kikyou, or Kikyou had InuYasha's life, which ever way you want it to go.

"I know what you're doing, InuYasha, and you might as well forget about it." Sango came up behind him with Miroku coming up on his other side.

InuYasha folded his arms in his sleeve and scoffed. "Keh. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. Ignore her. But when she finally leaves you for another man, **do not** blame anyone but yourself."

"Lady Keade, I must say that this is the best stew I have eaten in a long time. You must come work as a cook for me as soon as I regain my estate."

The old miko chuckled. "Ye flatter this old woman."

"Keade? Tell Shippou I'm leaving his workbooks here."

"Going home are ye, child?"

"Mm hm. Thank you for the herbs and for wrapping my ribs, but I think I'll go to a doctor in my time to get some medicine. I'll be gone for a few days this time. I wanna spend time with mama, too" She said as she closed her nearly empty pack and carefully fit it over her shoulder. "And if you see InuYasha, tell him he better not try to bring me back early unless he wants to get sat."

The group in the hut laughed, Otori raised his brow.

"Don't worry, my friend. If you stay with us for more then a few days you'll start to understand the power of Kagome's 'sit'." Miroku replied with a wiry smirk.

"Alright. I'm out." Kagome started out the door. Otori stood to his feet.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you will not allow me to escort you home, so, please be careful on your journey." Kagome blushed. Sango and Keade smiled. Miroku cocked his eyebrow and gave the man a stern look.

"There's really nothing for you to worry about, but I will, be careful I mean."

_"Wow. Maybe Sango's right. I mean, if I were to try to fine someone else, Otori would defiantly be the guy for the job. Unlike __**some**__ people he knows how to express concern." _She paused her thoughts._ "Of course he's not as pushy about it as Kouga, and he's not dense like Hojo. And he defiantly has looks on his side, too."_

Kagome paused mid-step a few yards from the well. _"Oh great,"_ she complained as she saw the hanyou looking back at her. She sighed and walked on, not feeling up to a confrontation. "InuYasha, I'm going home no matter what you say. If you try to stop me you'll only get 'sat'."

"Keh. Who said anything about me stopping you? Go home. I don't care," InuYasha replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned his back to her.

"G-good," Kagome stammered, a bit taken back at InuYasha's nonchalant attitude. "And don't try to come and drag me back, either. I'll come back on my own in a few days," she spared him.

"Fine with me."

Kagome tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "Bye, InuYasha," she mumbled as she lowered herself down the well. The trip to the future seemed to take forever, but she finally found herself at the bottom of the well in her own time. Kagome took her time climbing up and into the well house, leaving her pack at the bottom. By the time she reached the top her chest was burning with pain. She sat in the well house while she waited for it to subside.

It was dark outside, despite it still being early in the afternoon. Kagome slid back the door to the stormy skies. _"Augh. Great. I finally get a few days to come home and its probably going to rain the entire time."_ She sighed and walked inside the shrine-house. "Mama, Gramps, Souta! I'm home!" she yelled as she opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. The house remained quiet. "Hm." She walked into the living room and yelled up the stairs, "Souta? Gramps?" silence.

_"Great. Where is everyone?" _She walked back into the kitchen and picked up the notepad her mother always kept by the phone. Sure enough, there was a message waiting for her.

Kagome,

Souta's soccer team made it to the championships. We've all gone to Yokohama for the game. We'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. I left plenty of lunches for you and your friends in the refrigerator. Take care!

-Mama, Grampa, Souta, and Bouyo

Kagome balled up the note and tossed it into the trash. _"Great. Just great. Not only is it raining, but no one is here." _Her chest was really aching now. It hurt to breath. _"I better go to the doctor before this gets any worse."_

In the waiting room she tried to keep her mind on something other then the rising pain, but the only other thing she could think about was InuYasha, and that hurt just as much.

"Higareshi Kagome?" the nurse finally called her back and led her into the x-ray room. Sure enough, she had a couple of fractured ribs and multiple bruises.

"Higareshi-san?" a tall, middle-aged doctor addressed her. She nodded. "I'm Dr. Miryoku," he said with a bright smile. "A friend of your mother's."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you," Kagome fidgeted.

"How did you manage this?" the doctor asked as he looked at the x-ray.

"Slipped in the rain yesterday. Landed on one of the steps to the shrine." Kagome lied. It was getting easier and easier to come up with a quick excuse for things that happened in the past.

"That'll do it. Now, I don't see anything that causes alarm. The fractures are pretty evident though and I want to put you on Demerol to help with the pain," he said as he scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Now, there's nothing we can do for fractured ribs except let them heal on their own, which should take around six weeks. You can put light wrappings around it to ease the pain when you're traveling, but nothing too constricting. And at least once every hour you need to take a few deep breaths to keep pneumonia from setting in." Kagome nodded and stood up. "Your prescription can be filled twice. Take them as you need them, but no more then three a day. If you get a pain deep in your chest or you can't seem to catch your breath come straight here. Don't work to hard, no heavy lifting, and get as much rest as you can. Get that younger brother of yours to help out," he winked.

"Alright. Thank you, doctor," Kagome replied, letting out a heavy, painful sigh as she left the office. That guy was just too weird.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Wow. Without anyone around I got a lot of studying done." _Kagome told herself the following afternoon. She pushed her chair away from her desk and stretched her legs with a yawn. _"Mama should be getting back soon."_ She thought as she read her clock to discover it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. _"I bet they'll be hungry when they get in. Maybe I could cook for them for a change." _She smiled to herself and looked in the fridge. _"Hm. Oden it is!"_ She gathered all the ingredients, put on the soup stock on to boil, and started to chop the daikon and mixed it in with the rest of the veggies. Kagome tossed the veggies into the soup and cut the fire down low to let it simmer and checked the clock. _"Five o'clock. It should be ready by seven, then. Mama and the others should be back by then_," she grinned at her own thoughtfulness.

Filling the pressure building in her lower chest, she reached on the counter and opened her prescription, taking one of the pills. It surprised her how fast they worked. Kagome yawned again, walking into the living room and flopping on the couch. Just a quick nap wouldn't hurt anything.

"InuYasha, you baka! I doubt Kagome will ever come back now!" a red-faced Shippou stormed out of the trees to where the hanyou was sitting and staring down the well.

"Shut your trap, runt. Don't get involved with things you don't even understand." InuYasha replied.

"I do too understand! You think if you shove Kagome away she'll leave you and you won't have to choose between her and Kikyou! That's why you've been ignoring her and making her feel bad!" Shippou eyes were watery by this point. "Fine. Maybe **you** don't want her around, but I love Kagome! Don't make her leave!"

InuYasha flattened his ears. "It's not… that simple, Shippou."

"Yes it is." He sniffled. "What has Kikyou ever done for you?!"

"That's enough, Shippou!" InuYasha growled.

"No! Is it **Kikyou** that always bandages your wounds even though she knows you'll heal in the matter of hours? Is it **Kikyou** who cries for you when you really get hurt? Is it **Kikyou** that loves you as a hanyou? NO! Kagome! Kagome! **Ka-go-me! **She's been by your side all this time, even after you run off with Kikyou knowing it will upset her. It's **Kagome** who would risk her own life to save you. How many times has **Kikyou** done any of those things?!" he face was stained with tears by the time he was finished, and he choked out short breaths and hiccups.

"I owe Kikyou my life, Shippou." InuYasha stated sternly. "I can't turn my back on her now." They both sat silent for a while. Shippou eventually calmed down and his sobs and hiccups died down.

"You don't have to die with Kikyou, ya know." Shippou broke the silence.

"Keh. Of course I do. If that's what she asks of me."

"It'll make Kagome sad."

"Exactly why she won't be here when it happens." InuYasha answered in a gruff voice.

Shippou paused, then turned to the hanyou. "She's not the only one, you baka!" he yelled and ran down the path that led to the village.

InuYasha watched as the kit disappeared through the trees. _"Keh. He'll get over it. They all will."_ He sighed and turned his gaze back down the well.

Kagome woke to the sound of the front door slamming. She sat up and looked at the clock. 6:30. "Mama?" she called. She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Kagome, dear! I didn't think you would be coming home this weekend." He mother said with a slight frown, Bouyo curling around her legs.

"Yeah. I needed to do some studying for finals and the mock entrance exam."

"It's good that you got some work done. And you're cooking dinner, too."

Kagome smiled. "Sure am! Oden!"

"Well, maybe you can take it back to your friends. I'm sure they'll love it."

"Huh? Mama?"

"I'm sorry dear, but no one is going to be home. Your Grampa is still in Yokohama. He found out there was a seniors' Go tournament and signed up, and Souta is staying the night with one of his friends."

Kagome grew suspicious. "But you're here…"

Kagome's mother sat down on the couch next to her. "I've got plans tonight, Kagome."

"Oh. Where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to the Higashiyama Gantan*… on a date, sweetie. He visited the Shrine two months ago and I've been seeing him since. I'm sure I've mentioned it…"

Kagome felt a twinge develop in her chest, but ignored it and smiled. "That's great, mama! You should go and have fun."

Her mother smiled. "I'm very sorry, Kagome. Maybe you can come home next weekend."

"I wouldn't count on it, but I'll try." Kagome's mother put a hand on Kagome before standing up and grabbing her purse. "Bye, mama."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

Kagome went into the kitchen and turned off the stove, putting the oden in the fridge before making her way upstairs to her bathroom. She methodically took a shower, letting the water get slightly warmer then usual. When she got out she went straight to her room and slipped into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed. _"They…they're all living without me here."_ She thought to herself._ "I didn't know about Souta's team, I haven't been to any of Souta's games. And mama…dating? I'm missing everything by being gone so often." _Kagome curled up into a ball, her eyes starting to water. _"I don't belong here or in the Feudal Era, anymore. What am I going to do?"_

InuYasha paced by the well cursing himself. Thanks to that kit he was more confused then ever. Kagome had done a lot for him. She had released him from the spell. She taught him how to be a friend. She taught him the strength of compassion, though he would never admit that one out loud. But, he was responsible for Kikyou's death. How could he ignore that? Kikyou **died** because of him. That entitled Kikyou to his own life. Even if he did love Kagome, his life wasn't his own to give. No, Kagome deserved better then that. She deserved someone that could be with her without running off to an old flame.

InuYasha's ears pinned to the back of his head. Even if he had chosen Kikyou, there was really no sense in hurting Kagome like he had. He had practically told her he didn't want anything to do with her, and didn't care if she came back or not. _"Maybe I should go get her."_ He thought. _"No…no. She would only 'sit' me, with how mad she was. Not like I don't deserve it…this time." _He sighed._ "I don't want to loose Kagome, but it would be down right evil for me to keep putting her through this."_ He stood up and jumped into the well. _"I have to tell her. If she knows, then it will be her own choice. If she doesn't want to come back, then I'll leave her alone…forever."_

**A/N:**

***Higashiyama Gantan- a fancy sushi restaurant in Tokyo that has private dining rooms for couples. (usually costs about $80 for 2)**

**Hm. I think I really like that scene with InuYasha and Shippou. Go figure.**

**Chapter Title: Gravity- Maaya Sakamoto (theme from the anime "Wolf's Rain")**


	6. How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?! I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA.

**Chapter 6: How To Save A Life**

The house was empty, except for one scent. InuYasha stood at the bottom of the stairs and dropped Kagome's backpack to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to go to her. The scent of Kagome's tears flooded him. No one was home, and he knew how much she hated being alone. It was probably his fault that she didn't just come back. He had to tell her. There was no way he could keep switching back and forth between Kagome and Kikyou. Her door made a slight creaking noise as he pushed it open. She was curled up into a tight ball on her bed, her hand grasping one edge of her pillow. Her face and cheeks were still red and damp from her tears.

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head as he kneeled beside her. He laid his head on the edge of her bed parallel to her face. Carefully he raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You cried." He sighed. "You always end up crying because of me. I don't want to see your tears anymore, Kagome, but my life belongs to Kikyou. It's not mine to give. Maybe if things were different," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "maybe if Kikyou hadn't been resurrected, we could be together like you want." He shook his head. _"I can't think of things like that. I'm supposed to be telling her that it wouldn't work out between us."_

Kagome gasped then moaned in her sleep. InuYasha's head shot up. She uncurled herself and took in a deep breath before her eyes fluttered open. "InuYasha?" she questioned as she gave time for her eyes to focus. She pressed her hand to her chest. InuYasha looked away as she sat up.

"I didn't mean it, Kagome." He said in all sincerity. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't care."

Kagome slipped off the bed and knelt beside InuYasha, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head against his shoulder. "I really didn't think you were coming this time."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She pulled back with worried eyes as the hanyou's shoulders grew ridged. InuYasha's expression told her everything. The way his ears drooped, how his brows pulled together, his golden eyes shown in the dim light. He wasn't apologizing just for what he had said, but he was also apologizing for what he was about to say. Kagome tucked her legs under her and lowered her head, waiting her him to continue. He grasped her chin and pulled her face back up to meet his.

"I'm giving you a choice now, Kagome. You already know my choice." Kagome flinched, but kept her eyes on his. "If you choose to keep coming with us, then I promise to always protect you, but I can't offer anything more. If you choose to stay here, then I promise I will not come back for you. I'll leave you alone."

Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. She fell back against her bed and closed her eyes. On one hand she could go back to a normal life. Hang out with her friends, go to Souta's games, be a part of her family's lives again, but she would never see InuYasha, or Shippou, or Miroku and Sango ever again. But if she stayed with them, she would have to train herself not to love him, at least not in the way that she did. She just didn't know if she could do that, but the thought of never seeing him or the others again was not acceptable. How would Shippou feel if she just stopped seeing him?

"I want to go back," She replied in a low whisper. "I can't leave Shippou, and… I can't leave you. We still have to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel," Kagome softly leaned against him. "And we're still friends, right?"

"Right," He answered with a sad smile and wrapped her in a hug. He pulled back and put his hand on her cheek.

He meant it to be a simple show of apology, a testament to everything that could not be, everything that they wished for. Maybe he was too caught up in his own emotions, or the sad look on Kagome's face, or the need to protect her that the look made him feel, but neither InuYasha nor Kagome were prepared for the too strong emotions that came when InuYasha gently pressed his lips to Kagome's in a chaste kiss. He pulled back once, looking into her eyes, then down to her trembling lips as she gasped in surprise.

In an instant his hands were brushing the sides of her face, her hair, down to her neck, his lips reclaiming her. She reacted slowly, pressing her lips in motion against his. Then she wound her hands around his neck, sliding into his lap and wrapping her legs around his torso. He pressed his lips harder against hers, moving one of his hands to her hip and the other pushed against her lower back. Kagome's arms wrapped tighter around InuYasha's neck and she pulled herself impossibly closer.

InuYasha parted to allow her to catch her breath, leaning his forehead against hers, and Kagome felt one arm go behind her shoulders and one behind her knees and she was lifted up and placed back on her bed. She felt the springs groan down and heat rush over her. InuYasha placed his hands and knees on either side of her and lowered his lips back to Kagome's. This kiss was slow, loving, deep. Kagome didn't know the hanyou was even capable of such a sweet kiss. She sighed into his mouth and slid her fingers though InuYasha's silvery hair. Everything was forgotten.

"Kagome!" the front door slammed shut and the miko gasped and turned her head to the bedroom door. She had left it open. InuYasha sighed and nuzzled Kagome's neck, giving her one last kiss before rolling off of her. She sat up somewhat quickly and walked to her bedroom door, putting one hand against the frame.

"I'll go pack and say bye to mama," She replied, face still flushed. InuYasha nodded and went out her window.

"Kagome?" her mother called again. Kagome took a deep breath, wrapping her arm around her chest, which was starting to ache again from the frantic pounding of her heart on her ribcage, and went down the stairs.

"Here, mama." She said with a bright smile. "How did your date go?" Kagome could have sworn her mother blushed a bit.

"It was good." She replied in a nonchalant tone. Kagome picked up her pack. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, we have a lead on Naraku. I'm just going to go pack." She went back up to her room and threw a few sets of clothes in, then went to the bathroom and packed all the necessities before going back downstairs into the kitchen. InuYasha was sitting at the table watching her mother wrapping lunches and piling cups of ramen.

"I think this should be enough." Her mother said, putting the items into Kagome's bag and forcing the thing shut.

"It's fine, mama. There's food in the past too, you know." InuYasha grabbed the straps of her pack from her hands and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Kagome, what are these for?" her mother lifted the bottle of pills from the counter. Kagome's arm automatically wrapped around her chest again.

"Oh. I got those from the doctor yesterday. It's nothing to worry about, but I fractured a rib a couple of days ago against a youkai." InuYasha gave her one of his stern looks and her mother looked worried. "Really, its nothing, mama. Six weeks and I'll be as good as new." _"Although it's going to be a bit tough since I can't pull back a bow string." _She added to herself.

"Keh. Maybe you should stay here until you heal." InuYasha met her glare.

"No. I'm fine." She replied harshly. "Bye mama!" Kagome took the bottle from her mother and tucked it into her pack and walked out the door with the irritable hanyou at her heels.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, InuYasha. You knew that I got hurt the other day."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was hurting you **that** much. You should have told me."

Kagome sighed. "At the time you were ignoring my existence." He flattened his ears. "Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it sounds, anyway."

"Keh." InuYasha picked her up and jumped through the well. On the other side InuYasha lifted Kagome and gently set her back down on solid ground before going back in the well for her pack. He gave a small smile and grabbed her hand, leading her to the village.

Kagome came up behind InuYasha and unzipped her pack. She groaned as she popped a pill in her mouth and washed it down with water from her bottle. She put the rest of the water back in her pack and zipped it up, falling back into step with Otori again. InuYasha's eyes darted back to her.

"M'lady, maybe it would have been wise for you to stay in the village?" Otori remarked.

"I'll be fine." She answered irritably. She was getting tired of everyone telling her she should have stayed behind. It was already twilight, and though she was aching a bit she had not once, not EVEN ONCE, complained out loud.

InuYasha's body stiffened. Everyone stopped behind him.

"What do you sense, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, coming up to his side.

InuYasha growled. "All of you stay here. I'll be back." InuYasha took off Kagome's pack and tossed it to the ground and turned to Miroku. "Keep an eye on Kagome."

"What got into him?" Shippou asked from Miroku's shoulder. Miroku pointed some distance in the sky. Shippou sighed. "Oh."

"Well, we might as well make camp. I don't think we'll be going any further tonight." Sango replied with an irritable tone of her own.

Otori watched as the group divided and started setting up various things. Kagome was digging around in her backpack for her lighter while Shippou piled wood in the center of the camp. Sango and Miroku rolled out futons. Otori tapped Miroku on his shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, what are those youkai?" he asked, referring to the white, snake-like youkai Miroku had pointed out.

"Ah. Those." Miroku made sure Kagome was out of hearing range. "Those are the soul collectors of the dead priestess Kikyou, InuYasha's lover from fifty-one years ago. Naraku tricked them both into killing the other, leaving Kikyou dead and InuYasha pinned to a tree for fifty years. Kagome, who is the reincarnation of Kikyou, came and released InuYasha from his spell and a witch used Kikyou's bones and grave dirt to create a new body for her. Now she walks the earth, stealing souls from the dead so that she may live."

Otori stared at Miroku. "Right." He cleared his throat. "So, Lady Kagome isn't in a relationship with lord InuYasha?"

Miroku's eye twitched irritably. "Yes, there is a relationship. What it is, even they do not know. But, if you are asking if they are publicly courting the answer is 'no'."

"I see." Otori replied, moving his eyes to watch Kagome putting a pot of water over the blazing fire. "The Lady does not appreciate him going to see the priestess, does she?"

"I would say not. Now, if you do not mind, I believe Sango needs my attention." Miroku smirked and walked over to Sango, who was currently bent over polishing her weapon.

Otori watched as the monk made a rather rude pass, and the youkai exterminator flattened him to the ground. He strolled over and sat next to Kagome. "Your companions, are they always so…?"

"'Friendly?' Yeah." She smiled at his expression. "Miroku is a lecher, but he has a good heart. Whenever he learns to keep his hands to himself, he might have a better chance with Sango."

"So…they're not…?"

"Married? Nah. They are engaged, on and off, depending on Miroku's actions and Sango's mood."

Otori laughed. "I am beginning to think that I do not quite fit in."

"Hm. After awhile it just becomes part of the routine," she passed a boxed lunch to Otori. All day she and InuYasha hadn't spoken about what had happened between them. Kagome had prepared herself for that. She hadn't been prepared for him to run off to Kikyou so soon, though.

"Lady Kagome? Did… something transpire between you and InuYasha-sama?" he rubbed his neck nervously at her hurt expression. "I don't mean to pry, but you are not acting your cheerful self."

"Kagome, are we going to work in our books tonight?" Shippou interrupted, his eyes were on Otori.

"Mmm…I don't feel too much like studying right now Shippou, why don't you get out your workbooks and I'll help you if you need it. Okay?" she sighed in relief at the interruption.

"'Kay." The kit scampered over to Kagome's pack and dragged out his things.

Otori noticed Kagome's smile as she watched the kit. "What is the story of the fox-child?"

"Shippou? His parents were killed by youkai. He tried to steal our jewel shards and InuYasha ended up fighting the youkai that killed his parents. He's been traveling with us ever since."

"And the monk? The exterminator? Why do those two hold a grudge on this Naraku?" he smiled and shook his head. "Pardon me if I seem a bit nosey, but I would just like to know more about the people I travel with and more about this Naraku character." The last few words held a bit of resentment.

"Well… it's a bit of a long story…" Kagome started. She told Otori everything that had happened since she first fell down the well, leaving out some more personal things and things that the others would have to tell him themselves.

"A cursed line and a brother tricked into murdering his own family." Otori shook his head. "This little group has been through many things. I can see why you are all so closely linked. And it is all because of Naraku."

"Yeah. I thought it would be simple at first. Find the jewel fragments. Go home. But nothing has been simple since Naraku." Kagome replied. She took the water off the fire and poured some into two cups of ramen.

"What does your family think of you away on such a dangerous mission?"

Kagome laughed. "Actually, sometimes I don't think that they know just how rough it is here, but I really prefer it that way. My little brother is such a scaredy-cat just one story about youkai gives him nightmares for a week. I won't even start with the one time he was attacked by a youkai."

Otori smiled. "Lady Kagome, you fascinate me." He gently took her hand between his and looked up at the sky. "You're strong and courageous, and, judging by how much you study, a scholar at that! That is not a quality usually found in women," he ranted on. His azure eyes sparkled with excitement. "A fighter, scholar, peacemaker, mother. Is there any role that you cannot fill?"

Kagome blushed and turned her head. _"Wow," _she thought to herself_, "this guy is everything a girl could want!" _But then she frowned. _"He's really flattering, and it's nice to get compliments, but is it enough? Maybe it'll just have to be enough. InuYasha made it clear that he had chosen Kikyou."_ Kagome turned back when Otori released her hand.

"I am sorry, Lady Kagome. It is not my place to be so forward," he chuckled.

Kagome mustered up a smile. "It's alright, Otori. I just got sidetracked by something else." She picked up a cup of ramen and handed it to Otori. "Here, try this. It's not the best food in the world, but at least it's filling." She waited until he was focused on the instant noodles before she went back to her thoughts with flashes of that night in her time. Now that she had time to think about her bold advances, she blushed intensely. She was pretty sure InuYasha had done plenty of blushing on his own.

"_I… don't know if that kiss made this easier, or harder. I guess I'm holding myself together better because I finally know his decision, but… that night… I can't forget it." _She wrapped her arm around her chest and winced at the pain growing, gasping. _"I can't forget InuYasha, I can't forget that… that… I love him. I don't care_ if _he thinks he owes his life to Kikyou!"_

"Lady Kagome?" Otori questioned, putting down the food and turning his attention to the miko.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango put an arm on the miko's shoulder and knelt by her side.

"I'm fine, it just hurts." Kagome's voice was raspy.

"Maybe you should take more of your herbs and try to get some sleep, then. It has been a long day, and it looks like it's going to be the same way in the morning."

Kagome nodded and reached for her bottle of water and the prescription the doctor had given her. She popped one of the pills in her mouth and downed it with the rest of the water. She got out three more cups of ramen and laid them out. "If InuYasha wants more, tell him he can get another cup from my pack." She turned and crouched down to the kit. "Shippou, don't stay up too much longer."

"Alright, Kagome. Goodnight." Shippou stood by her side and hugged her arm. Kagome smiled and patted his head before shooing him along.

Otori had stood up and offered his hand to Kagome, who took it with a pink tinge to her cheeks, and he gently placed his other hand behind her shoulders as he help her to her feet. He sighed. "I am sorry that I didn't get to you before that youkai injured you so." He stated. His azure eyes flowed through her, and as he led her to her sleeping bag, she didn't fail to notice her hand still in his. She also didn't fail to notice the feeling of another pair eyes watching her. She didn't pull away.

**A/N:**

**A lot of drama going on, but its getting to the action and fluff part. Lol. AND.. you did get a bit of fluff. **

**Ahh… I am having SOOO much fun reading reviews. I tell ya, I love when readers get into a monologue in their reviews… ^.^**

**Chapter Title: How To Save A Life- The Fray**


	7. Your Heros Are Dead

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?! I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA.

**Chapter 7: Your Heroes Are Dead**

Kikyou was sitting on the ground with her back to a tree and her eyes closed. They fluttered open as she sensed InuYasha's approach, but she didn't move. Instead she patted the ground beside her, beckoning InuYasha to sit. He crouched down next to her and kept his gaze out into the forest.

"We found where Naraku was. It looked like he uprooted the castle completely, only the master survived, and that's just because he was away. If Naraku has a new castle he probably already set up a new barrier, too."

"Mm," Kikyou replied, "I see. So he has slipped by you once again. You could not follow his trail?"

"Keh. There wasn't any trail to follow."

"Did you search? Why are you not there now trying to track him?"

InuYasha fidgeted. "We… had to go back to the village. Kagome got hurt and I…"

"And you just left the best lead we've had?! That girl is more trouble than she is worth."

"Kikyou, I…"

"She has always just been in the way. It is her fault the jewel was broken in the first place, or have you forgotten?" Kikyou's voice was as cold as ever. InuYasha turned to face her.

"Kagome didn't mean to break it, Kikyou. She was trying to save it from a youkai…"

"A youkai **she** allowed to take the jewel in the first place." The miko shook her head and placed her cold hand on InuYasha's cheek. "When will you see that girl is a nuisance? She should not be here. This isn't where she belongs."

InuYasha paused. "I promised to protect her."

"And what about your promises to me, InuYasha? You once promised **me** you would become human, you promised to protect **me**, , you promised **me** vengeance." Her eyes penetrated InuYasha's calm resolve. "You promised me your **life**."

"Kikyou, you already know I plan to follow you after Naraku is gone and we deal with the jewel. Kagome won't just give up and go home, so as long as she keeps coming back I'm going to protect her," he replied defiantly.

Kikyou stood up and glared at InuYasha. "One day you are going to have to make a choice, InuYasha. One day you won't be able to save us both. What will you do then?"

"That won't happen!" the hanyou yelled back with a low growl.

"And what if it does?! Will it be me you save, or that wretched girl?"

InuYasha held his head in his hands and sighed. "I dunno, Kikyou, alright?" he replied in a small voice before raising his head again. "You lived once. You can't even live without the souls of others. I…I just…"

"I see. You would choose her," Kikyou turned and summoned her soul-collectors to carry her away. She turned back. "Just remember, I may have been dead before, but I'm alive now. I'm alive **too**, InuYasha. Not just my reincarnation."

"Kikyou, wait!" InuYasha stood up and rushed to her side, grabbing hold of her hand as she was lifted into the air. "I **will** keep you safe. Naraku will pay."

"Keep your promises to yourself, InuYasha." Kikyou jerked her hand away from the hanyou and directed her soul-collectors northward. "If you won't teach the child where she belongs, then **I** will."

InuYasha threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed as he watched the dead miko leave. _"THAT could have gone better." _ All that ever happened with Kikyou now was arguing about Kagome. Why couldn't she just drop it? InuYasha had made his choice. If Kikyou wanted him to die after they defeated Naraku, she had that option. Why couldn't she at least let InuYasha live out the rest of his life how **he **wanted? Couldn't he have that little bit of peace?

InuYasha walked to camp fully intent on having to deal with either a mad or upset Kagome, but he was more than surprised at what he found. That _human_ was holding a blushing Kagome by the hand and leading her to her sleeping bag. He held both her hands in his, rubbing the back with the pad of his thumbs, a smile on his face, as he gave a final bow and went back to sit by the fire. InuYasha growled low in his throat. He did NOT like that human.

And what was with Kagome?! Letting him so close to her side. Didn't she know better? They only met Otori a few days ago. That wasn't nearly enough time for her to be so trusting of the human. And did InuYasha and she **just** kiss? He blushed slightly at the memory. Okay, so it wasn't really planned… and he **had** told her he had chosen Kikyou… but that was beside the point! Was she really going to move on so soon? His ears flicked to Kagome's even breathing. She was already asleep. That was somewhat of a relief. Maybe she had been too tired to complain to Otori for his touchy-touchy attitude. InuYasha was beginning to think he preferred Kagome's normal reactions to this new scene. InuYasha went and plopped down next to Miroku, a position where he could keep his eyes on both Otori and the sleeping Kagome.

Miroku cleared his throat and handed InuYasha his cup of ramen. "So, InuYasha…"

"Shut up, monk. I have nothing to say to you, pervert."

"Hmph. Someone is in a bad mood."

"Lord InuYasha, did the miko have any knowledge on Naraku's whereabouts?" Otori asked from across the fire.

"Keh. No. We've lost him again." The hanyou replied in a dark voice. He didn't like talking to Otori, or letting Otori talk to him. He didn't like Otori. He narrowed his eyes at the human.

"We still need to check the surrounding villages. If Naraku moved the castle surely someone would have seen it." Sango added as she stood. "We can start that tomorrow. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

Miroku hopped to his feet and bounded after her. "I'll join you, my lovely Sango!"

InuYasha and Shippou held out their hands, extending five fingers, four, three, two, one…

"You letch!" the sound of Sango's palm connecting with Miroku's face echoed around them. Otori cowered back at the sound and gave a mumble of surprise.

"Baka." Shippou stated.

InuYasha nodded in agreement as Miroku walked up again holding one hand against his swollen cheek. The lecherous monk sighed. "The feel of those rounded curves in the palm of my hands is worth any pain. I shall endure it with integrity."

"Endure this, monk!" Sango came running through with Hiraikotsu held over her head.

"Ahhh! Now Sango, don't do anything rash!" Miroku ran as fast as his feet could carry him with the angry exterminator on his heels. "Now, now, my love, please calm yourself!"

Otori stared shocked in the direction they ran while InuYasha and Shippou continued eating their noodles. "Ah, well." He cleared his throat. "If the both of you would excuse me, I think I'll try to sleep off some of this strangeness."

"You're excused." InuYasha mumbled as he slurped the last of his ramen.

As Otori left, Shippou jumped on InuYasha's shoulder. "I don't like him." He said with his arms crossed.

"Keh. Neither do I." InuYasha replied with narrowed eyes. They shifted to the kit. "Why don't you like him?"

"Kagome acts weird around him."

"What do ya mean by that?" Shippou looked away, his cheeks tinged pink. "Spill it, runt! How does she act?"

"She acts happy around him, okay! I don't like it. **He** isn't a part of our pack. **He** isn't the one Kagome's supposed to be with." The kit turned back to InuYasha with watery eyes. "And it's all your fault!" he scampered off before InuYasha even had a chance to process his words.

InuYasha blinked. "Keh." Could that kid just produce tears on command?!

"He is right, you know." Sango walked through the camp with a bruised Miroku behind her. "Kagome does seem pretty taken with lord Otori, and for good reason, too," she nodded to the sleeping miko. "He comforts her."

InuYasha crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "And why should I care about that? As long as she finds the shards it's none of my business." _"I can't allow it to be my business, not anymore." _Sango shook her head and headed to her futon.

Miroku sat down next to InuYasha again and stared straight ahead. "Don't think we haven't noticed. Ever since Lady Kagome returned from her era there has been a tension between the two of you." Miroku continued when InuYasha didn't reply. "That is what really has Shippou upset, I'm sure of that. I think he likes it better when you two are fighting then now when one of you is barely acknowledging the other. I think we all prefer it that way."

"Keh. I dunno what you're taking about, monk." InuYasha squirmed where he sat.

"Fine. Be that way, InuYasha." Miroku stood up and brushed off his robes. "Just remember, Kagome has given you everything you ever asked of her. She is living a lie in her world just so she can help us in ours. Whether you like it or not she is permanently connected to all of us, and poor Shippou is torn because of your actions."

The hanyou growled. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're making him choose between you and Kagome. He may act differently, but you and Kagome are the closest Shippou has to parents. I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks of you as his father. We all already know Kagome is a mother to him. Seeing the tension between the two of you has to be hard on the poor kid. He already lost one set of parents, and now he's afraid of losing another."

InuYasha raised his angered growl to cover his embarrassment. "Kagome can do whatever she wants, I don't wanna have anything to do with the kit!" the hanyou heard a tiny gasp and turned around to find Shippou staring at him with wide eyes. "Sh-shippou…" Shippou shook his head angrily and scampered off to hide himself in Kagome's sleeping bag. InuYasha cursed under his breath and Miroku gave him a sympathetic look before going to his futon. Great. Now not only was Kagome accepting advances from Otori, but Shippou also had the wrong idea. He cursed himself again before jumping into his tree.

The next day the group was filled with tension. Kagome avoided InuYasha at all costs, preferring to walk with Otori. The two were walking so close that at times their hands bumped into each other. As InuYasha noticed, Kagome blushed every time. Sango wasn't much better. Every time her eyes met InuYasha's, she had a murdering scowl on her face. Shippou rode on Kirara with her. The kit never looked up. Miroku was the only one that would even get near InuYasha, but the hanyou distanced himself from the monk to be saved from his looks of pity mixed with the monks own anger.

InuYasha sighed. _"I'm gonna have to talk to that kit and straighten things out."_ He stopped in his tracks. _"What…do I tell him? I'm no role model, that's for sure. The kit would be better off following that perverted monk than me!" _InuYasha started walking again. "Hey, Shippou! Get down here!" he yelled up to the kit. Shippou shook his head and moved closer to Sango, who sneered at InuYasha in return. "I'm not waiting all day Shippou. I said get down here!" The kit looked up at Sango who nodded and urged Kirara to fly lower. Shippou jumped on InuYasha's shoulder but turned his head away.

InuYasha's eyes shifted over to the kit then back to the road. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up," he said. He waited until he was sure Shippou was paying attention. "You shouldn't look to me for what to do all the time, ya know."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Shippou asked, turning his head slightly, a blush creeping up.

"I'm not someone you should look to as a role model or any of that crap. Remember, I hurt Kagome over and over. I always hurt her. And I hurt you. That's what I do. It'd be better if you stuck with Kagome and the others." InuYasha stole a glance at the kit on his shoulder. He was surprised at the angry tears in Shippou's eyes.

"Baka! I know all that, but you never mean to hurt anybody! Kagome always says so, and she's right! Your stupid mouth won't stay shut when it should, especially in Kagome's case," he sobbed and wiped his eyes. "I know you really didn't mean what you said, I'm not a little kid anymore, but it still h-hurt. You want everyone to think you're a big, scary youkai but you're really nice guy that helps people and gets himself in trouble because of it!"

"S-shippou…"

"No! We stay with you, but all you ever think about is leaving us to be with _her_! It's not fair! You're not supposed to abandon us! Baka! Baka, baka, baka!" Shippou jumped of InuYasha's shoulder where Kirara swooped down and picked him up, and the kit snuggled in Sango's waiting arms.

**A/N:**

**Title: Your Heroes Are Dead- Project 86**


	8. Godspeed and Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own him, but InuYasha owns me. ^.^ … well… he timeshares with Gackt-sama at least…

**Chapter 8: Godspeed and Sweetdreams**

Kikyou's soul collectors appeared right before sunset. Kagome and the others set up camp as InuYasha scampered off to the waiting miko. Kagome piled her workbooks out in front of her and stared at them intently. She let out a heavy sigh, picked up a pencil and one of the books, and set to work. Shippou mocked her and picked up his math book and started working. An hour later Kagome was still working by the firelight while the sleeping kit was lying in her lap.

"Lady Kagome?" Otori sat down near Kagome. "Studies must be very important to the region you're from. I've never seen a scholar so determined, especially a woman."

"Mm. Education is very important for everyone where I come from. How well educated you are decides almost every aspect of your future," she sighed and put her book down, rubbing Shippou's head.

"It's hard for your companions to understand this, I take it?" Otori smiled softly. "I knew from when we first met you could not just be an ordinary village girl. You _are_ a lady, in the least. If not the princess of some foreign land. Villagers will never understand the importance of education as we do," Otori folded his hands behind his head and looked to the sky. "All the sciences and histories that makes up this world. The truth is villagers aren't ready to understand, not with youkai and war. Ignorance is bliss. They prefer to keep living as they always have and ignore the changes going on right before their eyes."

"That's…a very interesting view…" Kagome replied in a low voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or your companions."

"No, it's not that," Kagome shook her head. "I just never thought of it that way. Why don't the nobles open places to teach the children?"

"It's been tried before, but the parents prefer the children to help in the fields or continue in whatever line of work they are in. Generation after generation is lost for the need of continuing practices that should be improved upon instead. Besides, you can't force change on someone who's not ready."

Kagome nodded. "That's true."

"And you seem to be trying so hard to keep up in your studies and still battle along side of your companions even though you don't seem to be the kind of lady to be in the midst of battle," Otori blushed and choked on his words. "Not that… you're not _fit_ for battle. It just seems like there is something so much better that you could be doing than running after a youkai and wasting your precious youth," he looked to the growing kit in her lap. "Like teaching children, yourself. You seem to work well with children, and are well enough educated for the role."

Kagome smiled. "Where I'm from, I'm still seen as a child, myself. I can't even begin to see myself having responsibility over a group of kids."

"You seem to have done well with this little one," he retorted.

"Shippou is a group effort. He has me, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Keade, and most of the village raising him," Kagome brushed it off.

"True, but he seems to be very much attached to you, lady Kagome. The child seems to favor you over all the others, like a replacement mother for the one he lost. It does not put it past me that the others see it in you as well, the way you dote over him like a mother over a son," Otori groaned and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "And again I have let my mouth run away with my thoughts."

Kagome laughed nervously. "I told you not to worry about it."

"If I may ask, then, why do you bother caring for and teaching the fox-child if you see him as no more than that? Wouldn't it be better for him to be with his own kind unless you have already adopted him as your own?" Kagome gasped, and did not answer, her face flushing. Otori smiled softly, a faint blush tinged his cheeks. "You, my lady, really are _not_ suited for battle with a heart as pure as yours."

Kagome stretched out of her daze, carful not to wake Shippou. "Sometimes I honestly don't know why I keep coming back, Otori," she turned toward him. "But InuYasha is my best friend, and so are all the others. I can't just leave them to face Naraku alone. What happens after Naraku is gone, I'm still not sure. But right now Naraku is the only problem," she grimaced. "Well, Naraku and final exams back home."

"Sango!" a yell caused Shippou to stir in Kagome's lap. "Sango, I didn't mean it! Honestly, it just slipped!"

"Just keep it quiet, monk! I don't need to hear anymore of your excuses," Sango marched back into the camp and dumped her firewood next to the campfire and sat down with flames in her eyes.

"What did you do this time, Miroku?" Kagome asked in a monotone voice. Shippou looked up with a bored expression.

"N-nothing. It was dark. I tripped, I swear!"

"And your hands just so happened to land _there_?! Give it up, Miroku! You've been a pervert since the moment I met you and nothing will ever change!"

"Sango, my dear, please, just give me a chance! Yes, I do tend to get a little frisky around a fine woman from time to time," Miroku replied with a hint of a smirk on his face, "but I've never, never, _never_ took advantage of a woman by touching her _there_. Without her consent, anyway." Kagome and Shippou dropped their heads. Miroku just didn't know when he had said enough.

"Without their _what?!_ You mean you've actually done that to other women on purpose?!"

Miroku raised his hands to defend himself from the demon slayer's rage. "Y-yes, but on my defense, my darling sweet Sango, that was way before I met you and you have to remember I was raised without a mother, only an old drunkard monk as a father figure," he said, peeking around his hands.

Sango seemed to calm down a bit after Miroku's speech. She sighed and eventually Miroku worked up the courage to sit down beside her. Sango still didn't look his way, but leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Wow. She didn't even knock him out this time," Shippou stated.

"She's been putting up with Miroku's antics for so long she's probably used to it all by now," Kagome replied with a grin. "I think she's just happy he's keeping his hands on her and not all the other women we come across."

"You mean, she doesn't mind being touched inappropriately by that monk all the time?" Otori asked confused.

"Deep down, I don't think she really does. She just has to yell at him to keep him from doing it all the time or he'll get out of control with it."

There was a sudden crash in the forest, all heads turned to where birds squawked and took to the sky. Shippou clambered up Kagome's clothes and stood on her shoulder, perched to see better. Kirara growled low and transformed to her true form. Sango grabbed her weapon and Miroku and Otori positioned themselves in front of the women.

"I-it's coming this way," Shippou squeaked out. Kagome ran to grab her bow and arrows.

"No, Kagome," Sango chided, "you can't use it with your injuries. Just keep Shippou and stay close to us." The creature broke through the treeline and Sango twisted around. The youkai was disgusting. Its body was long and flat, broken off into three different sections like some kind of large, mutated flatworm. But from the front end sprouted a human head, its gaping, moaning mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. From each section there were two legs bent backwards at the knees with three hooked talons on each foot.

"What **is** that?" Shippou asked what everyone had been thinking. The creature stuck its nose into the air, sniffing madly, and turned wide crimson eyes to Kagome.

"SKREE-eee-eee-eee!" Kagome and the others fell to their knees covering their ears from the piercing wail. When the youkai had silenced Kagome's ears were still ringing, and poor Shippou and Kirara were still holding their heads from the pressure of the sound on their oversensitive ears.

"Kagome, look out!" Sango yelled, throwing Hiraikotsu at the same time. The weapon hit the side of the youkai's face as it rampaged toward Kagome, temporarily distracting it. It raised its front legs toward Sango, swiping down at the air, releasing its claws. Kirara dove down and grabbed Sango with her teeth, moving the slayer out of the way before the flying hooked talons could impale her. Another set of talons grew behind the others, and the creature let them fly just as the first set. Kirara threw Sango from her mouth to her back as she dodged the razors.

"Sango?!" Miroku yelled into the air.

"I'm fine, Miroku," she replied, shifting herself on Kirara for a better position.

"Lady Kagome, say behind me," Otori said as he gently pushed her against his back and grabbed his bo from its sheath.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon again, but the large boomerang was deflected by the youkai's hard body. Kirara dipped down so she could catch the weapon.

"Here it comes again!" Shippou yelled. The youkai pulled back its legs and slung the razors forward. Otori threw Kagome to one side and jumped to the other to avoid being decapitated. "Oof!" Shippou was thrown from the miko's should at the sudden jolt and tumbled across the ground to land at the youkai's feet.

"Shippou!" Kagome ran toward the youkai head on. The youkai stood its ground letting out another screetch. Kagome ignored the ringing in her ears and dropped, skidding across the ground and grabbing the kit in her arms. She struggled to her feet while the youkai raised its front legs.

"Skree-ee-ee!" Miroku had used ofuda and his staff to pin the youkai's tail to the ground. It pulled free and turned on the monk.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Otori asked as he came to her side.

"I'm fine," she replied over the wailing kitsune in her arms. "Go help Miroku!"

Otori nodded, twisting the end of his bo and pulling out a long, sharp blade. Miroku was scrambling about, avoiding the razors, while Sango worked on distracting the youkai. Otori dived under the youkai to the soft underbelly using both arms to shove the blade up into its flesh. The youkai tried to pull away, only succeeding it ripping itself open on Otori's blade. Despite the fact that the creature was half gutted, it was still alive. It swung its body around to Kagome and the jewel shards and started in a mad dash, loosing chunks of its entrails behind.

"Kagome!" Otori yelled in warning.

Kagome turned in time to see the rampage, but not in enough time to run. She looked to the kit, making up her mind and throwing herself on top of Shippou, her arms tightly sheltering him. Waiting for the attack, she was surprised when a set of arms wrapped around her shoulders and sudden heat against her back.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapon hit the side of the creature's face. Kagome turned to see Miroku run in front, looking bewildered, until he ran toward the youkai and skidded underneath. With a quick thrust his staff impaled the creature, Miroku twisted his staff with a sickening slurp. The youkai stood still for a few seconds more… then finally collapsed to the ground, its insides exploding across the ground.

"Augh!" Otori was blasted forward by the flying carcass, landing on top of Kagome and just missing squishing Shippou. Successfully pinned beneath Otori for the time being, Kagome blushed. Otori looked down at her with a smirk and a half-hearted shrug before slowly removing himself.

Kirara landed and Sango jumped off, running to Miroku's side. The monk shook his arms, slinging youkai goop from his robes. "Miroku!" the slayer yelled as the goop coated the side of her face. Kagome didn't get off that easy either. Though Shippou was well protected, the miko's back was soaked through.

"Kagome!? Kagome? Are you alright?" InuYasha ran into the campsite, taking in the scene.

"You're a little late my friend," Miroku looked absolutely annoyed.

"We're all fine, InuYasha. Otori and Miroku took care of it," Kagome replied, not even looking to the hanyou.

Kagome put the kit down, rummaging through her bag for her bath items. "Sango, do you want to come and bathe with me for awhile?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Sango cringed at her own smell.

"I'll come, too!" Shippou bounded up on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome shook her head. "Not this time Shippou. Sango and I need some girl time, plus it's late and you need to go back to bed. I promise you can come with us next time, okay?" Shippou grumbled but hopped down and sat next to Miroku with his arms crossed.

"Be safe, Lady Kagome," Otori replied with his soft smile. Kagome blush intensified as she grabbed Sango's wrist and led her away from the camp.

Kagome and Sango hit the hot springs and both sighed as they sunk into the hot water, scrubbing off the gook, their muscles relaxing and tension easing out bit by bit.

"What was _that_ about?" Sango asked. When Kagome seemed to be confused by the question the exterminator kindly reminded her of her flushed face and hasty retreat.

"I couldn't even look at InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "It was a simple accident and I can't even look the baka in the face!"

Sango shook her head. They talked about the fight with the youkai for awhile before something else popped in Kagome's mind.

"Sango?" She started silently.

Sango turned to face Kagome, full attention. She had known something was wrong with the young miko. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Sango, Otori was talking to me about Shippou," she hesitated. Kagome was only sixteen for crying out loud! She did love the kit, so, so much, but to have a child, at her age…

"Kagome?" Sango questioned. "What about Otori and Shippou? Does Otori not like Shippou because he's a youkai?" the last question made Sango's voice hitch in volume. "Cause that would be a bit of a problem."

"No, no. It's nothing like that," Kagome calmly stated. Sango eased back down and patiently waited. "Sango, we all take care of Shippou, right? I mean, we all do our best to look out for him."

"Of course we do."

"All of us. You, me, InuYasha, in his own way, Miroku, and Keade. We all take care of Shippou together."

"Kagome, Shippou is fine. We all take care of him. What exactly was Otori's concern about Shippou?" Sango looked more than curious now.

"It's not that he was concerned about Shippou. It's just something he said," Kagome replied. Kagome's mind was really running a mile a minute trying to process all the information she had on Shippou in the past year, and what Sango and Otori had both told her.

Sango smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome. You won't loose your little Shippou to any of us. He's too fond of you to be taken away by any of us."

"W-what?" Kagome staggered. "You just agreed that we all take care of him."

"Yeah, we do. But it's obvious that Shippou loves you best. I could see it written all over his face when you told him he couldn't come to the hot springs with us. And every time he runs to you when InuYasha is angry with him. He trusts you to keep him safe," Sango stated, oblivious to the meaning that had to Kagome. "That's a big thing for youkai children, to feel safe with someone."

"So, in reality, I'm kind of like… a mother to Shippou?" she could feel her face flush and hoped the hot water would conceal it.

"You could say that," Sango pondered. "Yes. A mother and son of sort fits you and Shippou perfectly."

Kagome nodded, then fell quite. So it was true. She had doted over Shippou because he was cute and small. She did love Shippou, but could she be his parent? Everyone else saw her that way. But she was only SIXTEEN! Only a child herself, just in her second year of highschool. Kagome could feel her chest tightening and a familiar pain in her ribs. She winced. "I think I need to head back to camp, Sango," she said in a breathy voice. Sango quickly helped her out of the water and into her clothes.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just need my pain pills," she explained and walked toward the camp. Everyone was by the fire when they reached the camp, including InuYasha. Kagome ignored him and when straight for her backpack. She struggled with the child-proof cap before finally managing to snag one of the little pills and popped one in her mouth and washed it down with water from her bottle. Shippou, who had been sitting on InuYasha's shoulder, hopped down and scrambled over to the miko.

"Kagome?" he questioned, he big eyes filled with worry.

Kagome worked up the best smile she could muster. "It's alright, Shippou. Just my ribs bothering me again. The medicine will help. Now, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" she finished sternly, internally wincing at how she really did sound like a mother.

Shippou grinned sheepishly. "I didn't wanna go to bed without you."

Kagome shook her head and scooped the kit in her arms and made way to her sleeping bag, snuggling in and keeping the kit close to her. Shippou sighed in contentment as Kagome brushed her fingers through his hair and hummed a low tune as he started to nod off to sleep.

"Kagome?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"When we go back to the village, can we stay there for awhile? Just a couple of days. I'm tired of traveling, and InuYasha is getting too grouchy with Kikyou being around so much."

Kagome cringed at Kikyou's name, but managed a small smile for the kit. "We'll see. Maybe you should stay with Kaede for awhile, anyway."

Shippou sat up and turned the full force of his big, sad eyes on Kagome. "No! Please, don't leave me behind, Kagome! I don't mind traveling, honest. I just thought you might need to go back home for awhile. You don't really seem to be getting any better," he wrinkled his nose and snuggled closer to Kagome.

"I'm alright, Shippou, it's nothing to worry about. And I would never leave you behind unless it was for your own good. Now, lay back down and get to sleep. We have an early start tomorrow." Kagome laid down with the kit in her arms and sighed when he finally fell asleep.

Maybe she was more to Shippou than the others were. Maybe she was a mother to him. Yes. She had acted like her mother enough around Shippou. Telling him when it was time for bed. Correcting him when he misbehaved. Kagome's thoughts started to intertwine as the pain meds started to take effect. Her double life could not keep going on, how could she manage it? Shippou… the poor little kit, would get the brunt of it if she just went back to her time after everything was over. But she couldn't just forget about Naraku and the jewel and everyone in this time… What would her mother say if she decided to stay in the past? Would the supernatural forces that brought her through the well even allow her to stay?

Kagome's eyes drooped. Her thoughts faded into each other. She sighed, snuggling herself closer to the kit. "Goodnight, Shippou."

**A/N: **

**Title: Godspeed (Sweetdreams)- Dixie Chicks**

**Two chappies for the price of one today, since I was really, realllly late with chpt 7. And please don't forget to review. I seriously need the criticism.**


	9. Fallin' Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha", but I DO own a bunch of Miyavi-kun's albums. ^.^

**Chapter 9: Fallin' Apart**

InuYasha was in a particularly bad mood. In fact, he was pissed. On top of that fact, Shippou was standing on his shoulder with a scowl almost identical to the one marking InuYasha's features. What put the two youkai in such moods? A number of things. One factor was their ears. Sango was usually a loving, caring person, but when 'rubbed the wrong way' she had a temper, and a nice set of lungs perfect for screaming and yelling. And Miroku, although a monk and supposedly cool tempered, also had equal lung functions and was just as well at yelling as the slayer.

Another factor, the factor that bothered the hanyou and kit the most, was the couple walking behind all the others, hand in hand, chatting and laughing and ignoring the yelling and bad moods around them. InuYasha growled. Shippou huffed and turned back around to the path. A few days before had been his fault, he admitted, but it didn't mean Kagome could get all lovey-dovey with her "savior". As soon as he heard the youkai near the camp, InuYasha had taken off in their direction, much to Kikyou's displeasure. Plus InuYasha had saved Kagome himself **hundreds** of times to Otori's two.

InuYasha had been perplexed at the sight when he arrived back at the camp. First of all it smelled aweful, and bug guts were everywhere. But what **really** ticked him off was the sight of Otori plastered on top of Kagome. InuYasha was about to let his raging jealousy take over. Lucky for Otori that he decided not to linger on the miko too long.

"Why don't you just tell him to leave already?!" the kit yelled, plopping down on InuYasha's shoulder with crossed arms.

"Keh. It's her choice, not mine," InuYasha replied between gritted teeth. "First time he screws up, he's dead." He added as an afterthought. Days had passed since his last visit with Kikyou and nothing had turned up about Naraku or his minions, or any of the jewel shards. Kagome was starting to run low on supplies, and _Otori_ had made the suggestion to go back to the village for a rest and to see if they could gather any new information along the way. Kagome and the others, of course, had agreed.

"InuYasha… I really don't like that guy." Shippou sneered. "He sticks to Kagome too much. She likes him too much."

"Her choice." InuYasha replied again, with a growl.

"But-"

"_Drop_ it." InuYasha flicked the kit from his shoulder and sped ahead to escape the nagging kit, the arguing monk and slayer, and the 'happy' couple. The village was just ahead. Surely they could make it on their own without getting into trouble. He kicked up his hanyou speed toward Goshinboku. Let the others do whatever they wanted.

"Why won't you just trust me, Sango?! I'm going to be your husband soon!" Miroku shouted.

"Ha! Says you! And just what is there to trust, Miroku? When have you _ever_ given me a reason to trust you? When have you given me a _chance_ to trust you?!" Sango barked back. Kirara mewed and jumped from her master's arms and ran ahead to escape the fiery argument.

"I _told_ you I didn't do anything. That should be all the proof you need!"

"Look at the facts, Miroku! Three, count them, _three_ of the village women claimed that you had assaulted them. And your track record isn't exactly _clean_." Sango shifted her weapon on her shoulder and kept her eyes forward.

"Doesn't _my_ word count for anything, Sango?" Miroku almost sounded defeated, only a tinge of his anger present in the words.

"Hmph. It will when you start telling the truth and stop being such a hentai! Until then, Miroku-" she sighed heavily, "until then I don't know if I can even consider marrying you."

"S-sango… you don't mean that…" Miroku gave half a laugh and rubbed his cursed hand through his hair. "Over something so pointless you would throw away our future…"

"It's not pointless, Miroku, not to me." Sango spoke softly. "Kirara!" the fire-cat returned to her master and transformed. Sango jumped on her back and turned to Miroku. "I'm going to my old village. I'll be back before Kagome returns. Go Kirara!"

Kagome felt like a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders for the past few days. At first she was frustrated that InuYasha seemed to ignore her every time she approached. Otori had turned out to be a great asset to the group. He could sense Kagome's moods and just sit and chat with her, even make her laugh when InuYasha had been a particular pain. Yes, he was a great friend. He even started talking to Miroku and Sango after their little spats, trying to get them to make up.

"He just needs to understand what is acceptable in the company of others and what isn't. Miroku-sama doesn't seem to consider Sango-sama's feelings at all." He said on the walk back to the village after Sango gave the two a quick goodbye. "And Sango-sama also has to be aware that she cannot allow him to treat her in such a perverse way, engaged or not." He continued.

Kagome giggled. "Secretly, I don't think Sango minds most of it. It's just Miroku doesn't know when enough is enough, and when the time isn't right."

Otori's azure eyes pulled together, forming worried lines above the bridge of his nose. "The men in your village aren't so perverse, are they?"

Kagome sighed. "Well… they can be. Some worse, but that's what authorities are for. They keep the hentais away." She laughed at Otori's serious expression. "What now?"

"InuYasha… he hasn't…?"

"Oh, kami, no!" Kagome answered quickly.

"Sorry if I crossed the bounds again, but he is the only one allowed to escort you to your village and he does seem a rather aggressive type. I worry when you are alone with him."

"InuYasha wouldn't ever do anything like that." Kagome said, but her thoughts were on their 'goodbye' kiss in her room. She had tried to block that memory, and it brought a familiar pang in her chest. "He'd never do that." Otori seemed to want to say more, but closed his mouth and grabbed Kagome's hand instead, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles as they walked. Kagome marveled at how easy it was to allow Otori this closeness so fast. She guessed they were both so desperate for someone to talk to, Otori having lost everything and Kagome being pulled apart at the seams, that they had quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of the chance.

The immense power behind the stare of his eyes didn't help her, either. His azure eyes could keep her in a trance for hours on end. Not like InuYasha's amber eyes, though. The difference was fire and water. InuYasha's amber eyes were like fire. They always set Kagome burning, but each time she got too close she'd be the one hurt. So different from the calm, soothing of Otori's azure eyes. Water. A rippling lake. They lacked the passion but they held a promise, something the amber eyes would never truly hold.

At the village InuYasha refused to come down from his tree, Miroku sat in Keade's hut brooding over Sango's hasty retreat with the old miko, and Shippou grabbed his crayons and paper from Kagome's backpack and scampered off somewhere.

"It is awfully late in the afternoon for you to be leaving alone for your village, Kagome." Otori stated as she was making a mental checklist of supplies she would need to pickup before she returned. "Especially since it seems to be so far from here. Shouldn't you at least wait for InuYasha-sama?"

"Hmph." Kagome tossed her pack onto her back. "Let the brat sulk on his own for awhile. I'll be fine on my own. It is kind of far away, but it's an easy travel to get there." Kagome smiled.

Otori nodded and smiled back. "I'll await your return, then. Meanwhile I'll see what I can discover on Naraku's whereabouts. Maybe I'll find a clue we overlooked back at the estate."

"Don't get too hopeful. It's nearly impossible to discover him when he has a barrier erected. I'll see you in a few days!" Kagome waved as she ran in the direction of the well. She felt lighter on her feet than she had for a while. Having Otori around was going to be good for her. She hadn't forgotten about her love for InuYasha, not by a long shot, but Otori was worming his way through. Kagome smiled. Yes, the azure eyed lord of the north was good for her. She jumped in the well.

On the other side she pulled herself and her nearly empty bag out and walked to the house. She almost thought no one was home again until she heard voices coming from the living room. One she knew was Souta, and he sounded upset. The other was a strange man's voice. Kagome dropped her bag at the door. "Souta?" she called. He was sitting on the couch, red eyed, and turned to her.

"Sis!" he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her midsection. She put a comforting arm on his back but kept her eyes on the middle-aged man that was still sitting on the couch looking at the two siblings. It was the doctor from the other day, Miryoku.

"Hello." She said with a little venom in her voice.

The man stood and smiled, pulling at the small lines on his face. "Hi." He put out his hand for her to shake. "Your mother was hoping you would be getting back from the health spa today. I'm Miryoku Genji. We've met before."

"Yes," she said cautiously, "but that doesn't explain what you're doing here." Kagome reached out and shook his hand.

"Oh, right. Well," he scratched the side of his head. "I hate to properly introduce myself without your mother here, but I really don't have a choice in the matter," he chuckled. "I'm… ah… your mother's boyfriend."

Kagome blanched. "Oh…oh! I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you," she said after the initial shock wore off.

"Likewise. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances." He stated, reminding Kagome of her crying brother. She pulled Souta back to the couch. Miryoku took a seat in the adjacent recliner.

"W-what happened? Where's mama and gramps?" she choked out, rubbing Souta's hair soothingly.

Miryoku sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt before looking back at Kagome. "Your gramps was rushed to the emergency room early yesterday morning." Kagome gasped and bit back the emotion welling in her aching chest. "Now, now, don't start worrying just yet."

"Is he alright? What happened to him?" she croaked out.

"He had a stroke. We aren't sure what kind of damage it's done yet cause you're gramps hasn't woken up yet. Your mother asked me to stay here with Souta until you got back so she could stay at the hospital with your gramps."

Souta gripped her tighter. Kagome breathed deep. "Is he out of danger now? Will he wake up?"

"No one knows that yet, Kagome." He stood up. "Your mother doesn't want you to be alone. She said to call that friend of yours, InuYasha, to stay the night with you. I'm going to stay at the hospital with her tonight."

"A-alright. I'll call him," she replied. "Thank you for staying with Souta."

He ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Make sure to get some sleep, Souta. You too, Kagome. I'll call you if there's any change." The last sentence was directed to Kagome. She nodded and showed him out, locking the door behind her and made her way back to her brother on the couch.

"Souta, are you alright?" Kagome sat next to him again. His tears had stopped, but he looked pale and tired.

He sighed shakily. "Yeah. I'm alright." He was silent for a moment. "I just didn't ever believe something like this would happen to Gramps. He was fine when I left for school yesterday, and then Sensai called me out of class and Miryoku-sama was there." His head dropped in his hands.

Kagome rubbed his back. "Come on, Souta. You need some sleep. I'll see about visiting Gramps in the hospital tomorrow." The boy nodded and headed up to his room. Kagome went about cleaning the dishes left from the duo's dinner and tidied up the living room before taking a shower and heading to her own room where she flopped down on her bed.

She hadn't been here for her mother, for her gramps, or for her own little brother. An outsider, a perfect _stranger_ to Kagome had been taking care of Souta while she was away. Now the same man was at the hospital with _her_ gramps and _her _mother. She groaned and slapped a hand across her eyes. It had already been a long day, and since she didn't have any intention on leaving until the issue with her gramps was resolved, apparently it was going to be a long week. Or even couple of weeks. Thoughts of her family on both sides of the well skimmed through her mind as she finally faded into sleep.

**A/N: **

**Title: Fallin' Apart- All American Rejects**

**Americanonnaotaku(dot)blogspot(dot)com for drama reviews and news on latest J-rock happenings. **


	10. Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha", but I DO own the Kamen Rider Kiva DVD box set. ^.^

**Chapter 10: Storm**

The next few days were all a blur to Kagome. Every morning she would wake up early to fix breakfast for her brother and mother. Souta would go off to school and Miryoku would pick up her mother and take her to the hospital. During the day she would do the duties at the shrine to the best of her abilities, and in the afternoon she would meet Souta at his school and take him to visit their grandpa. Kagome was surprised to find out that Miryoku had put himself in charge of her grandpa's care. Apparently the fact that he was a doctor was what had gotten Miryoku and her mother talking in the first place.

Her grandpa had woken a couple of days after her arrival, but the extent of his condition was still unknown. His speech wasn't too good, and he had moments of confusion when he would forget what had happened and why he was in the hospital.

"Come on, Souta." Kagome pulled her brother behind her, through the glass hospital doors and into the elevator.

"Sis?" he asked as they waited for the doors to close.

"Hm?"

"Where's InuYasha? Shouldn't he have been back to get you by now?"

Kagome reflexively wrapped an arm around her chest at his innocent question. "They're all busy, Souta. Anyway, it's good he hasn't come back yet. I'm too busy with gramps here to worry about him in the past." She answered. The elevator doors opened and the siblings stepped out down the hallway. Kagome opened the door to her gramp's room.

"Kagome, Souta, I was wondering if you two would be by today," their mother greeted.

Kagome smiled halfheartedly. "Here," she set down three bento boxes, "for you, Souta and Miryoku-sama."

"You're not staying today?"

Kagome shook her head. "I've got some things to take care of at school. I'll see you at home this afternoon, though. She turned to leave, then turned back. "Miryoku-sama, do you think you can get me a new prescription for Demerol? I haven't had time to go to the pharmacy and I'm running a little low…"

Miryoku nodded. "You really should rest if your ribs are still hurting. If you do too much they'll never heal." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll have the hospital pharmacy fill it for you and send it home with your mother."

"Thanks." Kagome exited the hospital, popping the last of her pain pills in her mouth and clinched her achy ribs. She took the underground close to the hospital, ignoring the uniformed kids her age getting off to go home. She arrived at her school. After hours hardly anyone was on the campus. A few teachers, hardcore students, and the school director; if Kagome was lucky. She knocked on the director's door.

"Come in."

Kagome pushed the door open and shut it silently behind her. She had only been in the director's office once, when she and her mother and gramps were trying to explain her absences due to off the wall illnesses. The room was cold. Not in the should-have-worn-a-jacket way, but more of a do-not-bother kind of vibe. The walls were a dull beige, the only decoration being framed diplomas and awards. The small room could barely accommodate the large, cherry wood desk the director kept behind, leaving standing room only for guests. Not very welcoming at all.

"Higurashi." The voice behind the desk was cold, too. "What brings you here?" Kagome pulled an envelope from her bag and slid it across the desk to the director. His eyebrow twitched as he read the note. "Higurashi, you know what this means, don't you?" he asked in his cold voice. Kagome only nodded, trying to keep a blank face. "Alright, Higurashi-san," he opened a filing cabinet and placed the letter in one of the folders, "as of today, you are no longer a student of this school. I'll inform your teachers tomorrow. I really hope you don't come to regret your decision."

"The girl cannot understand our world. I've said this before."

The hanyou sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then why don't you come with us, Kikyou?"

"You know I will not, InuYasha, not as long as you travel with those people."

InuYasha nodded. He was used to that answer, and knew arguing would lead nowhere with Kikyou.

Kikyou stopped in front of him, turning with a smirk. "Why not come with me? The two of us could take out Naraku together."

InuYasha sighed. "I promised to help the others and protect Kagome. **You** know that, Kikyou." He reached out and sadly ran his hand down her arm. "You know I can't leave them. Not yet."

Kikyou put her hand on top of InuYasha's. "What could you possibly see in them? Am I not enough, InuYasha? Have I ever been enough?" He didn't answer. Kikyou pulled back from the hanyou's touch. "Fine. For now go back with your _friends_ and that **girl**. But soon you will have to wake up from this little dream of yours. Then you will realize you do not have a choice in this matter."

InuYasha watched as the soul-collectors whisked Kikyou away and cursed to himself.

"InuYaaaassshhhaaaaaa!" a small brown ball of fur leaped into his chest with a wail.

"Oof!" InuYasha caught Shippou and plucked the kit up by the tail. "What do you want?!"

"K-kagome's not back yet, and neither is Sango, and now I can't find Miroku anywhere!" he reached out with his tiny fists and tried to get a swing at InuYasha, but only ended up swinging himself around by his tail. He glared at the hanyou. "I thought you were gonna leave with Kikyou."

"Keh. I'm not goin anywhere, runt. Just go back to the village and stay with Kaede until someone gets back."

Shippou squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "There is ONE person still around. Otori came back this morning. He's in the hut with Kaede now." He went silent. "Kagome's coming back today, right? It's a new moon tonight, afterall, and she's always here for you on the night of the new moon."

InuYasha turned his head to face the sky. "Yeah. She is," he replied, relinquishing his hold on the kitsune's tail. Shippou fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome should have been back by now. She should be here making plans for the night, posting someone to guard InuYasha through the night even though the hanyou would always brush it off as useless. She should be all worried smiles and soft glances as the dark night approached. But she wasn't. She was 500 years away, a thousand lifetimes away…

"Oi!" Shippou sat on InuYasha's shoulder pulling his hair, trying to get the hanyou out of his daze. "I **said** what are you going to do about Otori? You're not just going to let him find out about your human night, are you?"

"Of course not, runt!" he growled out, shoving the kit off his shoulder. A light clicked in his head. Since Kagome is so late getting back, and it **is** the night of the new moon, and he **did** have to keep it a secret from Otori, InuYasha might as well join her in her time, right? The hanyou smirked. "Shippou, stay here and keep your eye on Otori. I'm going to stay with Kagome in her time until the effects of the new moon wear off."

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't wanna be stuck here with that human all night!" Shippou whined, but InuYasha had already turned his back and taken off for the well.

InuYasha's ears perked as he landed on Kagome's side of the well. He leaped out into the wellhouse and charged out the door. The shrine was quiet, empty. He could tell the place hadn't been lively for quite a while. "…Kagome…" He started by jumping up on the side of the house up to Kagome's window. He slid it open and squeezed inside. The room was dark and empty. The miko's sent wasn't too stale, she had been there at least during the morning. "Keh." His ears drooped. It was already late into the afternoon. Kagome should have been back from her school by now.

InuYasha's ears perked again as he heard the click of the front door followed by dull steps walking through the kitchen. He smirked as he ran from the room and jumped the staircase, then used his foot to kick open the swinging kitchen door. "Do you have any idea what tonight is, wench?" InuYasha asked the startled miko, without his usual gruff tone. He raised an eyebrow. "Kagome?" she looked sick, tired, weak. Her little brother didn't look much better. Souta didn't run and try to jump all over InuYasha the way he usually did. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

Kagome gave a soft, sad smile. "Gramps has been very sick. He's going to be released from the hospital tomorrow, but we still don't know how much he's going to recover." She cleared her throat of the forming lump. "I didn't forget about the new moon, I was going to go back and tell you right after I got dinner ready for Souta."

"Keh." InuYasha ran his hand through his bangs. "You should have came back and told me sooner, wench." He replied softly, pulling her into a loose hug. "Feed the kid then tell me what happened."

Kagome nodded and grabbed leftovers from the fridge. She suddenly didn't feel like cooking something fresh. While she was heating their food up on the stove she grabbed a couple of cups of ramen from the cabinet and put on some water to boil. They mostly ate in silence at the table until Kagome had decided she had enough and excused herself from the table and walked into the living room. InuYasha drained the last of his ramen from the cup and followed her.

"Kagome?" he sat down next to the miko who had curled up on the couch. His hand went to her shoulder and Kagome automatically turned to curl into him. She sighed against his chest. This was easy. It was always easy to be around InuYasha, but being with InuYasha in her time was always different. This was a place that Kikyou would never reach. She could never follow InuYasha here. And InuYasha seemed so much more at ease in this time. The way he acted so carefree around her and her family, and the way he actually slept all through the night in Kagome's bed.

Eventually she got around to explaining what had happened to her gramps. She could tell InuYasha didn't really understand too much of it, but he understood that her gramps wasn't doing too well and he could tell how much the old man meant to her family, just as Keade meant so much to her and the others in his time. Kagome took a deep breath when she had finished. "And today I went by the school to resign. It's just become too much trouble trying to keep up with missed work, and when I'm home mama is going to need my help."

InuYasha looked at the girl under his arm. "You quit school?"

She nodded. "I couldn't hold on to _everything_. It just seems like the best choice for now. I can always go back."

"Nee-san?" Souta looked out from around the kitchen door. "You really quit school? Does mama know?"

"No, Souta, she doesn't know yet." She looked out the window. "InuYasha, the sun is going down."

"Keh. I know that." He replied irritably.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" she nudged her head toward her brother to remind the hanyou of his presence.

"Nah. The kid's fine." He had already started to feel the changes, anyway. His entire body seemed to pulse. He felt Kagome pull away from him and turn her head to watch. First he felt the remainder of his hanyou senses leave him, making him feel as though he had a head cold that blocked his ears and nose. Then he felt the strange sensation of his ears sliding down the side of his head like melted candle wax, reforming into human ears. InuYasha's fangs receded, along with his protective claws. He huffed in complaint when the transformation was over.

"N-nee-san… InuYasha…?" Souta just stared. "So this is what he looks like as a human?" the boy moved closer and stared down at the human InuYasha who let out a big yawn and leaned his shoulder against Kagome's. Kagome just shrugged at her brother. Souta shook off the initial shock and turned to his sister. "When are you going back?"

"Mmm. As soon as we get gramps settled in here I should probably go," she frowned. "I don't want to leave you and mama alone to take care of him, but I need to go back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, Kagome! I can take care of mama and gramps!" Souta smiled and looked at InuYasha. "I'll watch them like InuYasha watches you. Right, InuYasha?"

"Got that right, kid! And your sis is a hard one to handle!" he smirked when Kagome elbowed his side. He yawned again.

Kagome curled back in his side and he laid his head next to hers and closed his eyes. There was a slight groaning as the couch shifted beneath them as Souta laid down and put his head in Kagome's lap. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stroked both the human InuYasha's and Souta's hair as they drifted to sleep.

Kagome's mother arrived early the next morning to fix up the old man's room before he would return that afternoon. Miryoku nearly ran into her back as she stopped in the living room with a smile on her face.

InuYasha flattened his ears and blushed. "Keh," he replied, turning his head. Sometime during the night Souta had squirmed his way to InuYasha's side and was now laying across the duo's laps with one arm and his legs dangling, and Kagome had pushed InuYasha down to the arm of the couch and was currently using his stomach as her personal pillow. He had woken a couple of hours before Kagome's mother arrived, but didn't much feel the need to wake the two from what seemed like their first peaceful sleep in the past few nights.

"Oh my." Was Miryoku's reaction. InuYasha growled low at the man, rousing Kagome.

"'NuYasha?" she asked groggily, sitting up and wiping her eyes. InuYasha stopped growling long enough to help Kagome orient herself, then turned back to Miyoku.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome turned her head to Miryoku and abruptly stood, knocking Souta from her lap onto the floor with a grunt. "Mama! Miryoku-sama!" she flinched at the way the man was staring at InuYasha. He was hanyou again.

"So… this is InuYasha? The hanyou?" he turned to Kagome's mother.

"Yes. InuYasha, this is Dr. Miryoku Genji. Miryoku, this is InuYasha." She said with a bright smile.

Kagome blanched. "Mama… he…he… _knows?_"

She nodded. "Sorry I didn't consult you first, dear, but Miryoku _is_ a doctor, and he could tell that you didn't have all the illnesses your grandpa came up with. That's why he was visiting the shrine the day we met. He caught a glimpse of you and InuYasha running for the wellhouse and… well…"

InuYasha shrugged, not seeing the point in whether the human knew he was hanyou or not, as long as he didn't see him as a human.

Miryoku scratched the back of his neck. "Again, I'm sorry we always have to learn about each other like this." He clapped his hands together and smiled. "But I think that's the last of the secrets." He turned to Kagome's mother who nodded.

Kagome banged her head against InuYasha's shoulder. She was stressing again. "Oi! Didn't you say you were doing to fix up the house for the old man? If we want to leave before nightfall I suggest you get busy." Kagome smiled and punched the hanyou's arm.

"Fine. You ask mama and Miryoku-sama what job you can do with your _hanyou_ strength. Souta and I will go upstairs and bring gramp's stuff into the spare room on the first floor."

As Kagome went back to her grandpa's room to say goodbye, InuYasha stood at the door with her heavy backpack and leaned against the frame. Kagome's mother, brother, and Miryoku stood around him. He glanced from the new man back to Kagome's mother, how they oriented themselves around each other. "So, are you two getting married?" he asked in a dull, tone, not really caring. Kagome's mother blanched. Miryoku blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and lowering his eyes with a small smirk. Souta covered his mouth to keep himself from giggling at the hanyou's outspoken question. InuYasha merely shrugged at their reactions and presumed his silent wait for Kagome.

When she finally emerged she looked forlorn. InuYasha's ears drooped even as the girl plastered on a smile for the rest of her family, hiding the fact that leaving was painful for her. "I'll be back soon, mama," she said as she hugged the older woman. "You better keep your promise, Souta."

"I will Nee-san!" Souta mock saluted.

Kagome turned to the doctor and bowed. "Please take care of my mother and gramps."

"No need to be so formal," he replied, waving his hands in front of himself. "And no need to worry about anything here. I put your new prescription in your first aid kit, along with a few other medicines you might need." Kagome thanked him and Miryoku cleared his throat and turned to InuYasha. "I know I don't really know you or Kagome that much but her mother has told me what kind of things go on there. Be careful."

InuYasha's face grew serious. He gave a stern nod. "Got it covered. Come on Kagome, let's go." He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out to the wellhouse. When InuYasha jumped up through the well on his side he tossed down Kagome's bag and reached down to pull the miko up.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She started to pull away, but InuYasha's hand tightened around her wrist. Kagome looked up. His expression was shadowed.

"No." he said and he pulled Kagome's back against his chest.

"In-InuYasha…" Kagome tried to pry the hanyou's hands away. "InuYasha, let go." Her voice quavered. "I said let go!"

"Not in front of me, Kagome." He pulled her tighter.

"W-what are you…?"

"Don't you put on that fake act around me. I know why you had to in front of your family, but you're not gonna in front of me." InuYasha replied softly, dropping his chin to the top of Kagome's head. He felt her stop struggling against his hold. "If we're friends then you won't hide this from me, Kagome."

She gasped. In an instant Kagome's resolve shattered. She felt the hot sting of tears behind her eyes spilling out to her cheeks. Her knees bucked beneath her, causing her to rely on InuYasha's strong hold. He turned her around in his arms as he felt Kagome's body go slack, carefully maneuvering her to rest her head on his shoulder as he sat and leaned against the well. She buried her face in his haori, taking the collar tight in her hands. She started murmuring to herself and InuYasha stroked her hair just as she had for him the night before. His ears flattened as he caught her mutterings.

"Everything's alright, Kagome."

**A/N: **

**Title: "Storm" by Lifehouse**

**Wai. Already chapter 10! .**

**As usual, I can always use constructive critics, so if you've got something to say please do.**

**Americanonnaotaku (dot) blogspot (dot) com just for fun.**

**And for my drawing of Otori,**

**http: //****i794 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/yy222/TsucasaofMeiji/drawings/otori (dot) jpg**

**(Link also in profile now)**


	11. Separate Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha", but I DO own a ticket to see Miyavi LIVE in Atlanta. ^.^

**Chapter 11: Separate Ways**

Kagome woke slowly, her eyelids fluttering open under the bright sunlight filtering through the branches. It took her a full minute to realize that she shouldn't be seeing branches. It took her another minute of eye rubbing to realize that the reason for the branches was because she was high in a tree with a warm body breathing softly under her, and strong arms were wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. She smiled softly as she turned her head to see the hanyou with his eyes closed. Stifling a laugh, she reached one hand up and tweaked one fuzzy ear with her finger.

"Oi!" InuYasha's eyes flew open and he sat up, Kagome grabbing at his arms at the sudden jolt. "That hurt, wench!"

"Well stop pretending to sleep, baka," the miko retorted. Her smile receded and InuYasha jumped to the ground, setting her on her feet. "InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for your help yesterday, with gramps and all."

InuYasha blushed and allowed his arms to drop from Kagome's waist. "Keh. Just come tell me next time when something is wrong. I mean it, Kagome." Kagome nodded solemnly as InuYasha led the way back to the village.

InuYasha stared at Kagome from across the fire pit as she helped Keade tie herbs in bundles to hang and dry. His eyes followed her movements from time to time, but mainly he kept a careful watch on her expressions. It didn't take InuYasha any time at all to figure out Kagome's emotions when they were leaving her home. She had always withheld her emotions to some extent, but yesterday hit the mark. For her family she smiled. For InuYasha she smiled. He didn't take the bait. He still couldn't forget that cold, dead look she had held in her eyes, and when she had tried to brush him off with the same façade InuYasha knew he had to take control.

It wasn't hard to get her to break, she was already there despite how much she tried to deny it. InuYasha had held her, let her cry into the night. Every once in a while she would mumble things to herself and grip him tight. Finally she had worn herself out and fallen asleep. InuYasha sighed, shaking his head. Shippou sat next to InuYasha slightly leaning against the hanyou with drooping eyes.

"I wanted to watch Otori," the kit had stated when InuYasha had asked him why he was so tired. "He left on his own first thing this morning. He said he'd be back before nightfall." InuYasha had nodded his approval. The kit's instincts were starting to kick in full force, seeing Otori as a threat to his "family" as much as InuYasha did.

"InuYasha, it won't help anything growling like that," Kagome retorted as she hung a string of herbs.

InuYasha stopped the sound he hadn't even noticed permeating from his throat. "Keh." He turned his head from the girl with a huff.

"My, my. Isn't this just a warm, welcoming mood I've stumbled into," Miroku stated in a dull tone. He stood at the entrance holding the bamboo curtain open as he stepped through. "I see Sango and Kirara have yet to return. Ah. And where is our couples' specialist, Otori? Gone too, I see." He spat with underlining venom. InuYasha and Shippou nodded in agreement. Kagome just shook her head.

"Sango and Kirara are already here. They're working in the fields with the villagers."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"And now that you're back we can finally get out of here," InuYasha replied as he rolled to his feet, letting the kit fall to the floor.

"It's too late in the evening, InuYasha. We might as well wait till morning. Plus Otori isn't back yet," Kagome wiped her hands on her skirt and sat next to the kit, pulling him into her lap. InuYasha mumbled under his breath and sat back down, crossing his arms against his chest and flattening his ears.

Keade chuckled at the obvious jealousy. "Aye, having the young master around is good, InuYasha. The more after Naraku, the better," she said slyly, watching as the hanyou merely turned his back in a huff. "Miroku, why don't ye go call Sango and Kirara in for dinner."

Miroku raised his eyebrow with a frown. "Lady Keade, I'm probably the last person Sango wants to see right now."

"Just get going, lecher! And here," InuYasha lifted an angry kit by the tail and plopped him near the door, "take this with you. Sango will be less likely to kill you with the kit around."

Miroku grumbled to himself as he walked down the path to the village fields, shielding his eyes from the sun trying to spot the slayer among the workers. He finally found her digging trenches, dressed in her everyday clothing.

"Sango!" he called, "Sango! Lady Keade and the others are waiting for you!"

Sango turned enough to give the monk a harsh look before walking to Kirara and unhooking the plow the fire-cat was lugging around. She morphed into her kitten form and jumped in her master's arms.

"If you're going to try to apologize again, you can just forget it, Miroku. I'm tired of hearing it from you."

Miroku gritted his teeth. "I have nothing to apologize for, _Sango_," he managed to growl out. "As I have said before, _nothing_ happened.

"Are you telling me Otori all those women were lying? Face it, Miroku. Your track record isn't exactly _clean._ I'm tired of being made into a fool! Can't you see that?! We're engaged, but every time you go behind my back I come out looking like a foolish idiot that you're just dragging along!" Sango's eyes were brimming with tears by this point. "I can't do it anymore."

"Can't you trust ME, Sango?" Miroku pleaded.

"No, maybe I can't. Maybe, after we defeat Naraku," Sango turned her head away, "after we defeat Naraku maybe we should just go our separate ways. It seems like we aren't going to work out, anyway."

Miroku clinched his fist. "Is that really how you want it Sango?" his voice was tightly controlled.

"Yes, Miroku. That's what I want."

Miroku nodded. "Fine. Fine, Sango." He laughed and threw his hands in the air. "But why wait till then! How about this, Sango." He threw a finger in the slayer's face. "How about I go my own way now and save us both the trouble? Hm? Does that work well for you?!"

Sango turned to the monk snarling. "Fine with me! Go! You probably have tons of women you just can't wait to get to!"

"That's right, Sango. Now that I'm on my own I can have as many women as I want without worrying about a psychotic slayer giving me a concussion!"

"And I won't have to worry about a stupid, lecherous monk groping me and every other female within reach! Come on, Kirara!" the fire-cat transformed, flying off with Sango and Shippou on her back.

"FINE! Run away like always, Sango!" Miroku yelled from the ground below.

"Sango, I'm sure Miroku didn't…"

"He didn't mean it? Oh, Shippou," she sighed "at this point it doesn't matter if he meant what he said or if I really meant what I said. What's done is done." Kirara landed beside Kagome and InuYasha, Shippou jumping to the miko's shoulder.

"Sango…wha…?" Kagome started.

"I'm going back to my village, then I'm going to look for Kohaku," she gave the miko a sad smile, "Sorry, Kagome."

"Sango, wait!" Kagome yelled as the fire-cat took to the sky. She sighed as the slayer vanished from sight. "What is wrong with those two?" she asked herself.

"Is she really leaving, Kagome? She's gonna come back, right?" Shippou asked.

Kagome sighed and hugged the kit close.

"She'll come back, Shippou. When she's ready she'll come back," InuYasha chipped in. "I'll grab the monk."

Kagome sighed as InuYasha ran toward the village, then cringed and wrapped an arm around her chest. "Come on Shippou, after we eat dinner I'll help you with your kanji, okay?"

Shippou wrinkled his nose and growled. "Otori's back."

"Shippou," she scolded.

"Okay, okay," he sighed and jumped to the ground. "I'll be nice, but that still doesn't mean that I like Otori." Kagome shook her head and followed the kit back into the hut where Keade and Otori waited.

"Lady Kagome!" Otori automatically popped to his feet and gave a small bow. "I'm glad you have returned safely, and offer my condolence for you grandfather's ill heath. Lady Keade was good enough to fill me in on his misfortune."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled. She honesty didn't understand why all the men in the group hated Otori so much. Maybe because he could actually speak his mind and _not_ sound like a complete idiot? She grabbed her bag and popped in a pill, downing it dry.

"Where are the others? Weren't they right behind ye?" Keade asked.

Kagome grimaced. "Miroku and Sango fought again. Sango and Kirara left. InuYasha went to get Miroku."

"He's not coming back," InuYasha stepped through the bamboo curtain. "He's gone off to the temple to _meditate_ on things. Keh." He grabbed the bowl Keade held out to him and plopped down against the wall. "They'll come around like always. We'll head out in the morning and worry about those two later."

Miroku stomped angrily in the opposite direction of Keade's hut. His pace was fast, purposeful; his eyes dead set on the path in front of him, his staff jangling violently. Sure he had messed up quite a few times with Sango. But had he ever lied about it? She had no reason to distrust him on an issue when he had sworn he didn't have any part of it! He gritted his teeth and walked on.

Then again, he had given Sango plenty of reasons to mistrust him. Maybe it really was his fault for always falling for beautiful women, a habit he picked up from the drunken monk that had raised him since early childhood. Miroku sighed heavily.

He wasn't that mad at Sango for not trusting him, not really. He was a little mad about her always running away, though. But what was getting under his skin was the mystery of why the three girls from that village would lie about him. He was pretty sure he had never been to that village before, so an encounter before couldn't have been possible. Plus, Miroku figured if he had met them before, he would have never forgotten those beauties. No, he had never seen them before in his life. He couldn't even recall seeing them in the village before they approached him and Sango and accused him of the assault.

So Miroku's only choice is to go back to that village and question the girls, himself. He would get to the bottom of why he was being accused, and return to Sango with the proof of his innocence.

After a good distance Sango guided Kirara to land gently on the ground. She hopped off the fire-cat's back and started walking along side her companion. "I don't know anymore, Kirara. I want to believe Miroku. I've always wanted to believe in him, but how can I? Maybe if it was only one girl… but three girls from the same village?" Sango sighed. "It had to be him, Kirara. All three said so." The fire-cat mewed and nuzzled her master's shoulder.

Sango really loved Miroku. Maybe that's why she couldn't bear to be around him now. Months ago he had confessed his love for her, asked to marry her, and she had agreed. But there's always been a doubt in her heart and mind about his sincerity. Could the man, who would go up to any woman and ask to bear his child, really be serious in a love confession? Did he truly mean the words he spoke to her, or was it simply a part of his charms he was using on her?

Sango cringed, feeling hot tears form in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to believe Miroku. She loved him so much that it hurt to think he really hadn't meant what he said. That's why she ran, and why she wanted to find the truth for herself. She would be back in that village before nightfall and get down to the bottom of all this confusion. Sango used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe the stay tears from her face and hopped on Kirara's back.

"Let's go, Kirara!"

**A/N: **

**Title: "Separate Ways" by Journey **

**Hmm… and why is this chap soooooo late? (and a bit short)**

**Relapse of seizures **

**Swine flu**

**Regular flu**

**Infection in glands**

**TWO rounds of Bronchitis**

**School/Work **

**Yeeah… it pretty much sucked.**


	12. Super Villain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha". *shrug* But neither do you. Neener neener.

**Chapter 12: Super Villain**

InuYasha didn't like the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as the small group left Keade's hut early the next morning. They had been split up for various reasons before, but never like this. Without his right-hand man along his side, InuYasha felt ancious. And Kagome could forget about taking a bath on this trip, not without Sango tagging along. InuYasha flattened his ears. He knew he was in for a series of "sits" if he was going to fight her on that one.

He turned and looked back at the group he was in charge of: Kagome, Shippou, and Otori. Otori he couldn't care less about. Kagome's not that great of a fighter, even though she could sometimes hold her own against weaker youkai. Shippou was a liability, but there was no hope in getting him to stay with Keade in the village.

Then there was their traveling speed. Without Kirara, it was strictly human pace. Slow moving annoyed InuYasha. An annoyed InuYasha was a grouchy InuYasha. A grouchy InuYasha annoyed everyone else.

"Kagome…" InuYasha growled out as the miko threw her pack to the ground and started rummaging through it.

"It won't hurt to stop for awhile. We don't have any leads, anyway." She snapped back. She continued going through her bag, tossing a bottle of water to each of her comrades and downing another pill for herself, rubbing her chest.

InuYasha's ears drooped. "Ka…"

"Lady Kagome, are your injuries any better?" Otori cut InuYasha off. The hanyou huffed and turned his back.

"I think it's getting better," Kagome replied. She drank half her bottle of water and placed it back in her pack. Honestly her chest was hurting a bit. It felt tight and pulled slightly at her ribs. She knew she couldn't tell InuYasha, though. He was worried enough as it was, plus it wasn't anything big. Maybe it was just her ribs finally healing themselves.

Kagome and InuYasha turned their heads to the north at the same time. Kagome dropped her pack, opting for her bow and arrows as InuYasha drew his sword. Shippou sensed the danger and stepped between Kagome and the tree-line they were all facing, a small growl vibrating from his throat.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Otori asked as he drew his bo from his back and moved to stand by Kagome's side.

"I'm not sure yet. There's something there." She replied.

"Is it Naraku? Can you sense the jewel?" InuYasha's eyes scanned the forest as his nose sniffed the air.

"I… I don't think it's him," she concentrated harder. "I can sense something but… I don't know if it's the jewel or not. It's all muffled."

"Keh." InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga as Kagome lowered her bow. Otori and Shippou followed suit. "At least we have a direction now. Maybe Naraku had to lower his barrier for a split second. If he did, that's his mistake. Let's get going."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango could barely believe her eyes when she saw Miroku walking down the path toward the small village. Was he really going to return to those women after stating that he hadn't done anything with them in the first place?! She felt her face growing hot with anger as she stomped up the path toward the monk. "Miroku!"

Miroku cringed as he heard a familiar voice and tone. "S-sango," he stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ the same! Honestly, Miroku, are you seriously going back to those women?"

"Sango, you've got me all wrong this time!" Miroku defended himself. "I came back here to question the ladies to prove my innocence! I have no idea why they lied, but I do intend to have them speak the truth and get to the bottom of this mishap." Miroku locked his eyes with Sango's, willing her to trust him just this one last time.

Sango couldn't help but stare back into the monk's eyes and believe him. Just slightly. She was still too captivated in him to look away. "Alright," she said after a long pause. "Let's find those women and find what's going on. If they just say the same as last time, then this really is over, Miroku."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was well past dark before InuYasha finally let the group stop for the night. Other than that one sudden burst of energy, neither he or Kagome had sensed anything else, but they kept that direction all day. Kagome had built a fire and rationed out Ramen cups to the group silently.

"Look! It's those soul collectors again! That means InuYasha-sama's miko is around, doesn't it?" Otori exclaimed.

Kagome just nodded. She had noticed the youkai beforehand. Kagome's eyes darted to the hanyou on her left. Sure enough his eyes were plastered in the direction of the youkai, ears swiveling to catch any sound before he turned to Kagome and Shippou. He looked conflicted. Then he finally spoke, "I'll be right back. I'm going to ask Kikyou if that really was Naraku's barrier you sensed before."

Kagome twisted her hands in her lap and nodded silently, not willing to look as his golden eyes glowed with anticipation the way they always did when he went to see Kikyou. When she turned he was already gone.

"Don't worry about that baka, Kagome," Shippou murmured. His voice was low and sad. He didn't like it when InuYasha ran to the dead miko, either.

"Go get some sleep, Shippou," Kagome replied. She didn't feel like having another conversation with the kit about Kikyou and InuYasha. Shippou hopped in her lap, giving her a tight hug before jumping into Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kagome sighed and sat down near the fire, picking up nearby sticks to break and throw into the flames. Their hypnotizing dance Kagome welcomed. Anything to keep her mind empty for the moment. But that never lasted long.

"Lady Kagome." Otori sat down next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers. It made Kagome jump slightly. His touch didn't really bother her, but she also wasn't used to Otori willingly sitting so close to her. He usually sat a safe distance away from her and Sango. "Lady Kagome, why do you let InuYasha trouble you so? Why only fix your eyes on him?"

A stabbing pain crossed Kagome's chest at Otori's questions. "It's not something I can control, Otori-sama." She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "It's not something I chose. At first InuYasha was just a big jerk. I thought about just staying home and forgetting him thousands of times, but he always came back for me. Then, before I knew it, I was always waiting for him." Kagome could feel tears pricking her eyes, but she just couldn't stop herself anymore. "I would wait for him at home, and he would always, always come for me. Then Kikyou returned, and every time he went after her I would wait for him, but every time after that I had my doubts if he would really come for me again. If Kikyou is with him then he doesn't need me." Kagome's voice started to crack and she hid her face between her knees. She jerked as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I would always come for you," Otori started in a hushed voice. "You would never have to wonder if I would come back, because I'd never leave you. I won't make you cry, Kagome." He used his finger to lift her chin and before Kagome could respond Otori was kissing her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango and Miroku stared at each other, unable to process the information the three women were giving them. It was too horribly confusing to believe. After making sure the women were absolutely telling the truth this time, Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara and sped away from the village.

"I can't believe it," Sango spoke as the fire-cat raced forward in the sky. "The whole time…"

"That just goes to show you can't judge people from their looks alone, my dear Sango," Miroku replied, his voice tight.

Sango half turned, keeping her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I should have believed you in the first place."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "I don't particularly blame you for having doubts about my faithfulness, Sango. As you said, I'm not coming from a clean slate, but you can believe me when I say I love you and only you. Habits are hard to break," he cracked a smirk, "but I'm sure you can find a way to break my bad habits with time." Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck, nuzzling his nose on her shoulder.

Sango had turned her head back around to hide her blush when the monk said the word "love", and turned an even deeper shade of crimson when she felt his soft lips on her neck. "L-let's talk about this later. We just need get back to the others now. There might be trouble already."

"Yes. And that sudden spike of energy I sensed earlier still has me worried. It's best we find the others as soon as possible."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome felt weird having Otori's lips on hers. It wasn't unpleasant, but Kagome didn't exactly like it either. It wasn't anything like kissing InuYasha. InuYasha's kisses were demanding, but also sweet and soft. Otori's kisses were just demanding and cold. Kagome grew stiff when Otori started to pull her closer.

_This isn't right. I don't like this._ Kagome thought as Otori's hands left her shoulders and started trailing down her arms. She was starting to get really nervous and willed her temporarily paralyzed hands to push him away. At first he reluctantly refused to budge, but eventually caved and pulled back with a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry, Otori. I can't." Kagome felt the stinging tears in her eyes again and quickly wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

Otori ran his hand through his hair. "Quite alright. It was my mistake in the first place." He sighed again and pulled Kagome's hand into both of his. "Kagome, I'll ask this of you. Come with me. Right now. Leave InuYasha behind with his dead miko. You said yourself that he doesn't need you with her around, so why stay?" Otori pressed his finger to Kagome's lips before she could try to answer him. "With me you can have everything with want of nothing. You wouldn't have to fight anymore. You could start a school to teach children or whatever you want to do. We could rebuild my estate and marry. I can only offer this to you right now, so please think before you answer."

Kagome mind buzzed. What Otori had offered was all any girl of the era would want, but Kagome wasn't from this era. She was from an era where the reason for marriage was becoming more and more focused on love instead of money and power. There was no way she could go with Otori, even if it was a nice thought. Even if she knew it could never work out with her and InuYasha. Kagome shook her head. "I can't."

Otori dropped her hand and stood to his feet, brushing dirt off his clothes. "That is really too bad, Kagome," he stated, his azure eyes turned to ice. Otori reached behind his back and took hold of his bo, walking up to a tree and smacking the bo against the trunk. The bo broke in half, one end dropping to the ground. Kagome started to back up, her heart now racing.

"Otori?" she questioned. He answered her with a wicked smirk that contorted his features to someone she couldn't even recognize. Her heart almost stopped then and there. Otori looked to the ground where half his bo was splintered on the ground, and Kagome followed his gaze. In the midst of the shattered bits of wood was a grayish lump of pulsing flesh. Kagome grimaced and asked, "What is that thing?"

Otori only shook his head and pointed to the lump, instructing Kagome just to watch. The gray mass started to pulse slower, deeper rhythms. Then it stopped. Kagome sucked in a breath as the lump split open and a familiar insect emerged from its larva form.

"S-saimyoushou," Kagome breathed. She looked up at Otori and back down to the poisonous bug, now out in the air, quickly drying its wings. Things were slowly coming together in Kagome's mind. Then something finally clicked. "You're with Naraku."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

InuYasha was starting to get intensely irritated. He had left the camp following Kikyou's soul collectors over fifteen minutes ago, and there was still no Kikyou. The youkai just kept circling him and encouraging him forward. So she was angry about what he said about Kagome the last time they met. Did that mean she had to stay as far away from her reincarnation as she could, then summon InuYasha to just yell about kami knows what?

Just when InuYasha was ready to give up and turn back around, a familiar smell of graveyard dirt filled his sensitive nose. The youkai that had been circling him flew off in a flash, back to their mistress. In a couple of leaps InuYasha was standing in a clearing in front of Kikyou.

"Well?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "Any news on Naraku?"

"Earlier we sensed something that might have been Naraku," InuYasha answered. "Kagome wasn't sure if she was sensing the jewels or not, but we've been heading north, in the general direction we sensed it coming from."

"Hmph," Kikyou crossed her arms sternly. "How can she not be _sure_ if it was the jewel or not? She is, regrettably, a miko and should be able to tell."

InuYasha ignored the tone and answered, "She said something was off about it. Like it was muffled. Whatever it was, we only sensed it for a moment before it disappeared again. Maybe Naraku had to lower his barrier to allow something in or out and only left it open for a short time. It would explain why Kagome's not sure about the jewel."

"Even if it was a short time she still should have sensed the jewel if it was indeed Naraku," Kikyou stated.

InuYasha growled in frustration. "Why do you always have to do that?!" he half yelled.

"What?"

"That?! Every time Kagome comes up in a situation you look for a reason to degrade her or blame her! She's doing the best she can!"

"Then her best is not nearly enough to defeat Naraku," Kikyou lashed out. "Think of that, InuYasha. She may be a _good girl_, but she cannot be counted on when it comes down to a battle."

"But that's just it, Kikyou! Maybe she's clumsy and braindead when it comes to fighting, but when it comes down to something important she always pulls through!" InuYasha couldn't believe he was yelling at Kikyou. The miko was starting to look furious with every word he spoke, but it was too late for him to back down now. "She can do this, Kikyou. I know she can."

"That's not the point, InuYasha," she said sternly. "The point is that she is not _needed_ and is a liability to defeating Naraku."

"I don't think she is," the hanyou breathed out. "I-"

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha swiveled around to Miroku and Sango landing on the ground.

"Keh. Nice to see you two aren't trying to rip each other apart anymore," he retorted.

"InuYasha, where's Kagome and Shippou? Did you leave them with Otori?" Miroku asked, ignoring the hanyou's jibe.

"Y-yeah. What's this about, Miroku?" InuYasha felt something smash in his chest as Miroku and Sango gave each other worried glances.

"Sango and I returned to the last village to question the girls who accused me."

"We cornered all three of them and asked them to tell us the truth." Sango looked back at Miroku.

"What's that got to do with anything?!" InuYasha was growing irritated again.

"They said Otori _paid_ them to accuse Miroku. They said when they asked Otori why, he said he wanted to break us apart from each other."

"InuYasha, they said afterward Otori retrieved a pouch of coins from a flying insect just outside of the village. It was what he used to pay them."

Fire flashed behind InuYasha's eyes as realization hit him full force. "He's working with Naraku!"

**A/N:**

**Title: Super Villain by Powerman 5000. Otori's theme. **

**Romance is coming later, I promise! **


	13. Libra

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha". But I DO own a 17' MacBook Pro.

**Chapter 13: Libra***

**--Violence ahead--**

Kagome made a dash for her bow and arrows, but Otori already predicted her movement. He struck Kagome across her cheek with the back of her hand, sending her reeling sideways, landing on her hands and knees. She sucked in a breath at the sharp sting and struggled to will away the darkness edging her vision. When her head finally stopped spinning she turned to see that the insect had already flown away, most likely back to his master: Naraku. Her thoughts were completely jumbled. Otori was a traitor. Everything he had done and said was a complete lie. Kagome moved her gaze away from where the insect had been to glare up at Otori.

"Now don't look at me that way, Kagome," Otori said with a smirk. "I told you that would be the only time I could give you that offer."

"You're working for Naraku," Kagome stated, more to herself in disbelief than to the man standing over her.

"I really don't understand why Naraku is so persistent about breaking up your little group of misfits," Otori interrupted her thoughts.

"Why?" Kagome choked out. "Why do this? Why team up with Naraku?"

Otori gave a menacing smile. "I didn't lie to you, Kagome. I was looking for a healer for my grandfather, but not to heal him. It was to resupply the toxins I was using to slowly kill him," he paused when Kagome gasped. "You see, he had grown old and knew he couldn't take his fortunes with him into the next life, so he was carelessly spending it all." His face grew dark. "I was to inherit it all, but the old man was loosing status at such a rate there would have been nothing left for me to inherit."

"How…how could you? All those people…"

"Yes, yes," he waved his hands to dismiss her thoughts. " After I returned everything was already gone and Naraku was waiting. I did nothing to them."

"But then you just followed him? It doesn't make sense! What do you have to gain from teaming up with Naraku?! Why work for _him_?!"

"He and I made a deal. If I caused… disturbances within your group and caused you to separate he would return my fortunes to me ten-fold," His smile returned as Kagome thought through his words. "I never thought it would be so easy. After only a few short days I had all the information I needed. A bag of coins to three village women ensured the trust to crumble between the monk and slayer. After they were gone, I just had to wait for the dead miko to call her dog away."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "You did all that? We trusted you…" she couldn't focus. All that time Kagome thought he actually understood a part of her. She listened to him and believed him, respected his opinions even, but in reality he was tearing her friends apart. Separating them for Naraku's twisted plot. Separating them so he could kill them off one by one.

"You should have taken my offer while you could, Kagome. I would have asked Naraku to spare you."

Kagome sneered. "You really think that he's going to keep his word to you? Naraku will sooner _kill_ you than actually give you what you want! He killed your entire family. Do you think he'd even hesitate in killing you once you've served your purpose?! You're worthless to him now. If you were smart you'd ju-" Otori backhanded her again, this time hard enough to spin her around before she hit the ground.

"I don't think you're in any position to worry with me, Kagome," he growled out.

It took Kagome longer to come to her senses this time. The ground was spinning in circles beneath her, but she forced herself to concentrate when she spotted a fluffy tail moving slowly behind Otori. She waited till Shippou's eyes met hers and silently signaled him to run. Shippou just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, still slowing walking up behind Otori.

"For some reason Naraku thinks as soon as you're out of the way, the others won't be as hard to handle. Personally I would be focusing more on the slayer than you, but again, in the end it doesn't really matter who goes first," he said.

Kagome stood up, her knees weak and shaking. "Don't do this," she pleaded, keeping her eyes away from the kitsune. She had to keep Otori from noticing Shippou, then somehow get the kit to run. "He'll kill both of us if we stay here."

"Ha!" Otori laughed. "Naraku owes me. I'll have everything. More than my father or grandfather. More than anyone!"

"Stop being so stupid and open your eyes, Otori!" Kagome yelled, cutting her eyes to the side, trying to spot her bow or at least one of her arrows or something that could work as a weapon. All that was near her was her backpack. That would have to do.

"You're the one tha-"

Kagome leaped for her backpack, but her legs wavered under her, making her fall to the ground. She struggled forward, reaching out and grabbing her backpack, heaving it with all her strength at the approaching Otori. Otori blocked the pack with his forearm and moved toward Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippou growled. Otori turned in time to see the kit flying toward him. Shippou landed on Otori's shoulder, quickly latching his small, sharp teeth into the base of Otori's neck. Otori grabbed Shippou by the tail, trying to yank the kit off, but Shippou bit down harder to keep his grip. Kagome was on her feet and running now, straight for her bow that was still sitting on the ground behind Otori.

"Oh, no you don't!" Otori finally wrenched Shippou away and tossed him aside. He twisted around and grabbed Kagome around her waist, slinging her in the opposite direction. Kagome managed to keep on her feet and grabbed Shippou into her arms. Otori huffed, covering the bleeding wound on his neck with one hand and cursed under his breath. "I forgot about that kid."

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippou laid his hand gently on Kagome's swollen cheek. She could only imagine what her face looked like by then.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" she was already scanning over him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm okay, but what about Naraku's insect? Is he really coming here?" the kit panicked.

"Shippou," Kagome whispered, keeping her eyes on Otori, "when I tell you to run, start running and find InuYasha. Understand?"

"But Kagome!"

"Understand?" Kagome repeated sternly. Shippou unwillingly nodded. "Good." She slowly lowered Shippou to the ground, grabbing a handful of dirt with her free hand. "Run!"

Otori was quick to react, running forward as Shippou headed into the trees. As soon as he was close enough Kagome threw the dirt into his eyes.

"Augh!" Otori growled, wiping his face. "Forget Naraku, you're mine!"

Kagome tried to scramble away, but Otori's hand caught her wrist. He twisted it, forcing Kagome's arm behind her back. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain as Otori grabbed her other wrist and forced it into the same position. With his free hand he grabbed Kagome's hair and smashed her head against a tree. She grunted as dizziness hit her again.

"You think death is the worst thing that can happen to you?" Otori breathed against her ear. He let go of her wrist, still jerking her hair back with one hand, and used his other hand to caress her hip, working forward to her flat stomach.

At that point Kagome's body grew cold. Her blood froze everywhere she felt Otori's touch. "No…" the plea sounded pathetic even to her. There had to be a way out. There was absolutely no way this was happening. She felt her chest getting tight, her breathing labored as she started to panic. "InuYasha!"

Otori slammed Kagome to the ground, forcing the air from her lungs. She struggled against him, hot tears freely flowing down her cheeks. His hands slid against her sides, he leaned down and forced his lips against hers, muffling Kagome's cries. She pushed her arms against his chest, trying to shove him away. She worked to clear her head. There was no way she was going to let this happen. She kicked her feet, landing blows on Otori's shin before he used his weight to restrain her.

"It's better not to fight," Otori stated as Kagome continued to struggle beneath him. She loosened one of her arms and groped around on the ground for something useful. Finally she felt the edge of her backpack and the contents that had spewed across the dirt. Her hand felt something sharp and she automatically wrapped her fingers around the object.

"Augh!" she yelled, bringing the object down and feeling it sink into Otori's shoulder. Otori let out a shocked and pained gasp, momentarily perplexed enough to allow Kagome to shove him away and roll to her feet. She stood panting while Otori pulled the bloody pencil from his back and glared back at her.

Kagome was about to make a run for it, but something stopped her. It was the change of the expression on his face. Otori's eyes grew big, his face became pale, and he stared down at his chest where a tentacle had carved out a large hole. Blood started to dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he mumbled incoherently. The tentacle lifted him in the air and tossed him right into Kagome. She fell backwards at the sudden weight, barely managing to shove him to the side to keep him from falling on top of her.

Kagome frantically scooted away from where Otori's body hit the ground. Then she sensed it. The jewel. She cut her eyes from Otori's body long enough to see Naraku standing in the trees behind where Otori had been standing. Naraku's tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"You're not getting away this time, Kagome." Naraku's words made her shiver right down the entire length of her spine. "This time I have finally won."

Heat boiled Kagome's blood. "As soon as Shippou brings back InuYasha you're dead, Naraku."

Naraku laughed, loosening his hold on Kagome and letting her slip free. "Do you mean this?"

Another of Naraku's tentacles came forward and Kagome gasped. "Shippou!" she screamed. Her feet were frozen where she stood.

"I couldn't have him spoiling everything, now could I?" he tossed Shippou's lifeless body aside.

Kagome could see blood pooling the ground around him. "Shippou? Shippou!"

"My miasma won't allow his wound to close. He will not last much longer," Naraku stated simply. He looked agitated. "Unfortunately your friends have already discovered Otori's deception and are on their way. But they will not be here in time. I'll end this quickly."

Kagome could barely register what Naraku's words meant. She was kneeling on the ground, frantically checking Shippou's injuries. A searing pain shot through her heart. A perfectly round hole went straight though the kit's stomach that turned Kagome's own stomach sour. Frantically, she ripped the bottom half of her shirt and held it against the wound, applying as much pressure as she could without crushing the small kit. "Shippou! Shippou!" she yelled. "Shippou, baby, wake up, okay?" Her voice broke miserably. "Shippou, open your eyes!"

Naraku turned his head to the direction InuYasha had left and gave a looked a distaste. He raised one arm, releasing a hoard of youkai and miasma into the air. With one last look at the miko and kit, he vanished.

Kagome starting choking and coughing under the assault of the thick miasma in the air. She barely grunted when a youkai flew by and scratched marks on her back and shoulders. Finally she left Shippou long enough to grab her bow and arrows, then rushed back to the kit, taking out a couple of youkai along the way. Everywhere she shot her arrow youkai and miasma dispersed, but more just took its place.

"K-gme…" came a small voice. Kagome turned her head down to the kit and rubbed his hair back.

"Shhh. Shippou. Everything's fine," she gave a broken smile and a violent cough. "I'm going to get you out of here, and then we'll find InuYasha, okay?" Shippou gave a small nod and grunt before his eyes closed again. Kagome ducked from another youkai and took Shippou into her arms and tucked him snuggly in her shirt. Panting, she stared stumbling out of the clearing into the forest. She ignored the bites, scratches, and tail whips of the advancing youkai, stopping occasionally to use her arrow to disperse the miasma and youkai when they got too thick.

_I got to get him out of here._ She said to herself. _If I can just get him out of here, I can purify the miasma and he'll start to heal. If I can just get him out of here, I can find InuYasha… InuYasha…_ Kagome could feel her body start to go numb as she pushed forward, everything starting to spin in front of her. She raised her bow but missed the youkai she was aiming for. It was getting harder and harder to breath. _I've got- got to get Shippou out-_ her thoughts started to wane as the poison spread though out her body. _InuYasha… InuYasha… _"InuYashaaaa!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

InuYasha growled, skidding to a stop and swiveling his ears. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stopped above him.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, concentrating his own senses in the same direction. Kirara hissed under him.

"Naraku…" the hate and anger InuYasha spoke in that one word sent chills down Sango's back. "He's with Kagome! I'm going ahead." He didn't wait for the others to reply, talking off like a lightning bolt and just as red hot and furious. There was no doubt in his mind about the horrid scent that was smothering the air. It was strong enough to make InuYasha dizzy. Human blood, youkai blood, miasma, fear, hate… it all stirred into one catastrophic scent that made InuYasha take his speed up a couple of notches.

Then his ears swiveled forward and he picked up a cry that made his very heart skip more than couple of beats. "InuYashaaaa!"

"Kagome!" He yelled back, hoping she could hear and knew he was on his way. He was forced to slow his pace as he got closer to the smell, covering his mouth and nose with is sleeve from the strong miasma and bloody smell. "Kagome!" he called out. It was nearly impossible to sniff out what direction she was in. He blindly ran through the forest, his heart sinking lower and lower in his chest as the miasma grew thicker and stray youkai dived after him. He fought them off with his claws, spilling even more blood into the already saturated air. "Come on Kagome, where are you?" he asked himself, starting to panic. "Answer me Kagome! Kagomeeee!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was on the ground, desperately covering Shippou with her body and her own mouth and nose with one hand. Her lungs were burning, every single muscle in her body going slack. Silent tears streaked her face as multiple attempts to stand failed her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome forced her ears to work. Did she really hear that? Was that really InuYasha's voice? No, it was just her mind working overtime in her desperation.

"Kagomeeee!"

This time she forced her head up. That one was real. There was no way her mind could have created that kind of shout. It meant that InuYasha was on his way. He would find Kagome and Shippou and they would get help. Everything would be alright. "InuYasha…" her voice was low and raspy. Despite the pain it caused her lungs, Kagome sucked in a deep, poison-filled breath, "InuYasha!"

**A/N:**

**Title: "Libra" by MUCC**

***"Libra" is a constellation (the scales) that represents the balance of Justice. Basically the song is about the balance/justice in life/death, love/hate, morality/immorality. **

**MUCC is a Japanese band. If you would like the lyrics (in romaji and English) go to my blog. Link is on my profile page. I'll also post the download for the MV and mp3 so you can hear it for yourself if you'd like.**

**And as always, critics are more than welcome, as long as it's not just random "Durrr I hate ur story durrr… u suk!". **


	14. Goodnight, My Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha", but I do own over 80gigs of music. Hmm.

**Chapter 14: Goodnight, My Angel (Lullabye)**

InuYasha's heart sank when he finally found Kagome. He even admitted to himself later that the sight was one of the few times in his life he had been truly scared. Kagome was passed out on her side, one hand still trying to cover her nose and mouth and the other hand wrapped protectively around Shippou's bloodied form. InuYasha hesitated for a second before removing his haori, wrapping the two in the fire-rat fabric, and lifting them in his arms. The miasma was fading, but still too strong to breath safely. How long had they been breathing in the poison? InuYasha had no way to tell.

"InuYasha! Are they alright?" Sango and Miroku came upon him, protected by Sango's facemasks. InuYasha didn't answer. Instead he ran off in one direction, leaving his two companions staring at each other. "Follow him, Kirara." Sango spoke softly. The fire-cat roared and flew through the air after the hanyou. They came across Kagome's backpack and gathered her things as best they could, ignoring Otori's body laying a few feet away. For once, Miroku didn't feel the need to pray over the dead.

InuYasha ran until he was sure the air was completely clean and he was sure nothing was lurking in the darkness around him. He gently laid Kagome and Shippou to the ground on top of his haori, trying to discern the injuries. The side of Kagome's face was swollen, bruised, and scratched from Otori's onslaught. InuYasha trailed his fingers lightly over a bruise, turning her head to the side to inspect it better. He couldn't help the snarls permeating from his throat with the sight of every inch of her marred skin. She was battered, defiantly suffering from miasma poisoning, but Shippou was worse.

"InuYasha," Sango approached, putting Kagome's first aid kit down next to the hanyou. "How are they?"

InuYasha shook his head. How was he supposed to answer that? Anyone could look at the two and know they weren't all right, that they had suffered tremendously. "Go to the village. Bring Keade here. They need her and I can't risk moving them again."

"Right," Sango replied. She gave Kagome a worried glance, taking a second to squeeze the girl's hand and rub Shippou's head. "We'll be back, soon." She promised before taking Miroku's offered hand to help her onto Kirara.

InuYasha opened Kagome's first aid kit, taking out the medicine she always kept around for when Miroku poisoned himself by sucking Naraku's insects into his windtunnel. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kagome's neck, lifting her up enough to get the medicine to go down, then did the same with Shippou.

InuYasha knew he had done all he could with Kagome. He would just have to wait for the medicine to take effect, so he started rummaging for something that could possibly help Shippou. Finally he decided the only thing to do was wrap his gaping wound tight to keep the kit from bleeding out. InuYasha's stomached turned when he looked at Shippou's pale face, now without even a hint of rosy color.

"Shippou," he called, tugging gently on the kit's tail. He growled. "Shippou, wake up, you little runt! Kagome's not gonna be happy if you don't!" Shippou remained silent and still. InuYasha ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He grabbed the edge of his haori and pulled it over to blanket Shippou, then took off his undershirt and did the same with Kagome. The night was cold, and it would be hours still before dawn.

InuYasha refused just to sit idle and wait, so he started tending to Kagome's less serious wounds. He took out her bottle of alcohol and poured it into a clean cloth, dabbing at Kagome's face to remove the dirt and blood caked there. It looked better than he had first thought, but he stilled cringed at the purple splotches on her cheek. InuYasha wasn't about to change Kagome's clothes for her, but he did try to remove as much blood from her shirt as he could. Then he moved on to her hands, removing Shippou's blood. InuYasha held Kagome's hand, turning it this way and that, inspecting the bruise around her wrist. It wasn't as dark as her face, but it still made InuYasha's rage start to boil over.

Only when he had done everything he could possibly do for his two wards did InuYasha finally allow himself to think properly about the evening's events. Otori was working for Naraku. He got that. Why? InuYasha couldn't care less if the human had a motive or not. He had tricked Sango and Miroku, causing the group to split. InuYasha growled. Then he had predicted Kikyou coming to lead InuYasha away. Was Kikyou a part of it? InuYasha tucked that question in the back of his mind. He wasn't ready to think that one through yet. Not able to sit still for too long, InuYasha gathered nearby materials and built a make-shift shelter around the two.

Close to dawn Shippou started violent bouts of coughing fits, reopening the bits of his wound that had managed to heal. InuYasha turned the kit on his side to keep him from choking on his own blood.

"InuYasha?" InuYasha jumped when Shippou finally woke just as the first light of dawn broke through the horizon.

"Oi, kit," InuYasha said gently, moving toward the kit. "Who do you think you are, trying to take on Naraku by yourself, huh?"

Shippou slowly opened his eyes to look up at the hanyou. "I did good, didn't I InuYasha? I protected Kagome."

"Keh. Next time you'd do better to protect yourself, runt," InuYasha tried to keep his voice steady. "Yeah. You did good Shippou," he rubbed the kits head, "you did good. Kagome's safe now, thanks to you." The kit smiled, then faded back into his sleep.

InuYasha sighed, flopping down behind Kagome and carefully wrapping an arm around the two. His eyes drooped heavily, feeling years older than he had the day before. He absently nuzzled into Kagome's hair, taking deep breaths to rid his nose of the smell of blood, which was all he had been smelling through the night. Her scent didn't calm his as much as it had before, though, full of the underlining scent of fear and pain and tears.

"Kagome," he whispered against her back. "Kagome."

"InuYasha!" InuYasha's ears swiveled and he raised his head. Before Kirara even had a chance to land, Sango was off and running to Kagome's side, Miroku helping Kaede off of Kirara's back. "How are they, InuYasha? Have they woken?"

"Shippou only stayed awake for a couple of minutes. Kagome still hasn't woke up," he replied, sitting up and crossing his legs beneath himself. "Kaede, deal with Shippou first. I don't know-" he pause, "I don't think-" his voice trailed off. The three newcomers faces grew pale with understanding.

InuYasha moved Kagome so the old miko would have more room to work. Kaede worked quickly, barking out orders to Sango and Miroku as she fervently worked over the kit. It was hours before the old woman finally sat back and gave a heavy sigh. InuYasha's question dropped on his lips when Kaede's eyes met his. He knew, he had already known, Shippou wasn't going to make it past this day.

It was dark. Endless blackness as far as she could see. Was it nighttime? Were there clouds covering the stars? She couldn't ever remember it being this dark, not even in InuYasha's era without all the city lights of Tokyo. Usually there was something shining, even if just a fragment. And it was cold. So cold that she wished she was at home, nice and warm under her fluffy blankets in her own bed, or that she could just lift her arms to keep herself from shivering. Why couldn't she even shiver? Kagome's head felt foggy. She subconsciously started to work her way though the cold black, bits and pieces of her memory coming back to her. InuYasha and Kikyou, Miroku and Sango, Otori…

Suddenly she was able to feel again. Everything hurt: her sides, her stomach, her arms and legs. Her head was splitting, and her lungs and throat burned like fire. Bright flashes of red and white streamed before her eyes in blinding arrays. She started to back up, back into the darkness, away from the lights and pain pulling at her. Kagome was almost out of its reach, then, she could see it. It wasn't much, just a soft flicker. A star? Whatever it was, it was beyond her reach. She would have to go back into the flashes and pain. It was so cold. She almost decided to just give up when she saw the flicker once again. An illusion? No, there was something there, it was a light, and then another! Two gold lights shining in the distance. Eyes. Two golden eyes… InuYasha?

In Kagome's mind she could see him. She could see the hanyou just beyond the vast darkness, but his image kept flickering, like she was watching him on a tv that was losing reception. '_Go,'_ she told herself. '_Go to InuYasha. You've got to go through.'_ Part of her wanted to remain asleep, unaware of the pain and the sadness and the guilt that was pushing down on her shoulders, breaking her. But Kagome could sense something. She had to wake up now. So, she pushed through.

InuYasha's ears folded down on the top of his head. He had been going back and forth between Kagome and Shippou for the past two hours, neither of them showing any signs. Now he was by Shippou's side, along with Miroku and Keade. Sango and Kirara were watching over Kagome, the slayer's eyes red and wet with unshed tears, her hand gently patting Kagome's forehead with a damp cloth. InuYasha had been concentrating on the two, but a few minutes beforehand Shippou heartbeat had become dangerously slow.

"Lady Keade, isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?" the monk pleaded, worry stretched across his face.

"I am afraid neither ye nor I have the power to save little Shippou. Naraku's poison has already infested his heart. I am surprised he has lasted this long," the old miko looked at both Miroku and InuYasha. "It should not be long now."

InuYasha growled. "Don't you give me that, old hag!"

"InuYasha!" Miroku chided.

InuYasha ignored him and jumped to his feet wrapping his arms behind his neck and growling to himself. He looked back at the two from over his shoulder. "He's tougher than that," he spat out. "The kit, he can… he can…" the hanyou brought his fisted hands down to his side, Keade and Miroku looking at each other with twin expressions of hopelessness.

InuYasha sighed, running his hand through his hair, and turned to sit down by the kit. The 'tha-thump, tha-thump' of the kit's heart was getting harder for him to hear. Now it was one beat every few seconds, until he didn't hear it anymore. One minute passed. Keade checked the kit, giving Miroku a shake of her head. InuYasha strained his ears. Two minutes passed. Then three. Miroku and Keade started the last rights. Four minutes. Five. He heard Miroku call to Sango, who left Kagome's side to grab hold of the weeping monk's hand. Six. Seven. How long does one live after the heart stops beating? Eight? Nine? Keade covered Shippou's head with a white cloth. Ten minutes passed and InuYasha couldn't figure out why everything he saw was so blurry, or why his eyes were stinging.

She was finally more aware of herself. Kagome had fought through the darkness and the flashes and pain, now getting used to the feelings again. She knew she was asleep, now, but more than anything she knew she had to wake up. Something deep within her was screaming for her to wake up. She concentrated and mentally congratulated herself when she was able to twitch her hand.

"Kagome?" came a voice. At first Kagome tried to shy away from the sound that reverberated in her head, but she forced her ears to focus on the sound. "Kagome, wake up," the voice commanded: InuYasha. Kagome suddenly had an unsettling feeling wash over her, pushing her to open her eyes.

"I'yasha?" Kagome's throat burned with the effort. Her eyes flitted open: she quickly closed them with a groan.

"Kaede, get over here!" InuYasha yelled away from her and turned back. "Kagome, stay awake."

"Kagome, how do ye feel, child?" Keade asked.

"Mm," Kagome mumbled, "throat hurts, eyes hurt. Everything's blurry."

"It's from the miasma. Sango, bring water and a cloth." Kagome felt the cool cloth cover her eyes. Something was still gnawing at her, a nagging feeling that forced her to sit up despite her body's protest. Nausea and dizziness washed over her. "Lie down child. Ye shouldn't move yet."

"InuYasha?" she whispered roughly.

"I'm here," his voice was tight, controlled.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Kagome new it right when she woke. Something deep in her chest was pulling at her, forcing her clouded mind to focus even though it caused her stomach to churn, even though it felt as if her very bones were freezing solid. She took a deep, shaky breath. "InuYasha. Where's Shippou?"

InuYasha's ears flattened on the top of his head, seeing Kagome's eyes as she asked him about the kit. They were usually soft and warm with a tiny sparkle to them. All InuYasha could see in Kagome's eyes this time was the darkness of the truth hidden behind them. Somehow she already knew.

"Kagome…" InuYasha choked. Kagome opened her eyes, squinting from the burning sensation the effort to keep them open caused. Were her eyes pulling tricks on her? She looked again, harder. InuYasha's eyes were red. For a second she panicked, but it quickly subsided when she realized the redness was not from his youkai blood forcing its way out of the hanyou. "Kagome," he started again, "Shippou…"

"No. InuYasha, please," she shook her head and covered her ears. She needed to know, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear what she could already feel. Her halved soul felt like it was being stripped from her body all over again. "Where is he?"

InuYasha ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. "Kagome, you shouldn't see him like this."

"I want to see him, InuYasha," Kagome coughed. She looked at the hanyou, still with his eyes closed. "I want to see him." She threw off InuYasha's shirt covering her and struggled to stand. "Where is he?"

When InuYasha refused to answer Sango walked over to the miko and put one hand over her shoulder, Miroku doing the same on her other side. "He's right over here, Kagome." Silently the two led Kagome to the kit's side, settling her down beside Keade who was quick to put a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder.

All feeling escaped from Kagome. She felt numb as her blurry eyes settled on the white cloth that covered her little kit. She wanted to rip it off of him, let him breath again, but she knew it was already too late.

"Was he hurting?" She spoke softly, with not light in her eyes or tenderness in her voice. Just flat.

"No, child. He slept peacefully the entire time." Keade answered, rubbing Kagome's back. InuYasha stood a few feet away, waiting for Kagome's reaction and pacing to keep his nerves in check. She started to reach for the cloth covering the kit. At first InuYasha made a move to stop her, but her hands simply rubbed over the cloth, pulling out the creases and wrinkles.

Kagome seemed so calm, so collected, but when she lifted her eyes to meet InuYasha's, the pain still flickered there, then a flash of wild grief flowed through her. "Shippou!" she screamed with a raspy voice. "Shippou!"

Everyone make a move all at once, as if they were just waiting for the dam to break and wash everything away with it. Keade grabbed one of Kagome's hands, groping at the cloth, while Miroku grabbed the other and Sango put both her hands to either side of the broken miko's face.

"Shippou!" she broke out again, screaming his name over and over, fighting at the hands that were restraining her. InuYasha fell to his knees behind her, his head falling against her back and arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "Shippou…" He nuzzled his forehead against her, tightening his grip. Kagome turned around and flung herself at the hanyou, who quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her and forced her head down against his chest.

**A/N:**

**Title: "Goodnight, My Angel (Lullabye)" by Billy Joel**

**Sorry.**


	15. Easier to Run

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "InuYasha", but I do own a wide collection of Asian movies and dramas. ^_^

**Chapter 15: Easier To Run**

_"Kagome, you're back!" Shippou yelled as Kagome stepped out of the well. The kit jumped up straight in her arms._

_ "Is this right, Kagome?" he held up his notebook, showing his latest math problem to the miko._

_ "Let me see." She replied with a smile, scanning over the paper. "Yup! You got it right, Shippou! Great job!"_

_ "I did it, I did it, I did it!" Shippou jumped up and down with a big goofy grin._

_ "Come back here you runt!" InuYasha yelled, swatting crying mushrooms off of himself._

_ "Kagome!" Shippou yelled, running behind the miko's legs in at attempt to hide himself from the hanyou's wrath. "He's going to kill me!"_

_ "InuYasha, sit!" _

_ InuYasha slammed into the ground. Shippou laughed and stuck his tongue out at the hanyou who could only growl from his crater in the dirt. _

InuYasha fought with the screaming miko, trying to keep her arms and legs from lashing out at an unseen foe. It had been two long days of travel trying to get back to the village with Kagome in her condition. She hadn't said a word after that first day, when she described what had happened between her, Shippou, Otori, and Naraku. She hadn't eaten much. She hadn't slept. Even when InuYasha did coax her into taking a rest, this was the result. Nightmares. Endless nightmares. From her sleeping rants the hanyou almost wished Otori would come back from the dead where InuYasha could personally end his life. To think that filth had touched Kagome was enough to make his youkai start to boil over. Kagome whimpered again, fighting against InuYasha's hold on her.

"Kagome, Kagome!" he called her name, shaking her shoulders. She sat up with a start, gasping, eyes wild. InuYasha sighed, pulling the girl against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her small form. "There's nothing to worry about, Kagome, it was just a dream, nothing more." He looked up at the other faces in the room: Keade, Miroku, Sango; all heads turned down in quiet reflection.

Kagome could feel herself shaking from head to toe, even being so close to InuYasha couldn't seem to warm her up. She didn't want to close her eyes anymore. Every time she did, Shippou's smile haunted her. He was just a kid! "Why…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse. She looked up into InuYasha's eyes, searching for her answer. "Why, InuYasha? Why Shippou? Naraku had nothing to gain from killing him!"

InuYasha rubbed a thumb across her cheek, erasing the tear trails. "He's trying to break us," he replied, his voice cracking. Across the room, Miroku gently held Sango's hand by his side.

Kagome put her head back down on InuYasha's chest, tightening her fists in his haori. "I want to go home, InuYasha. Please, take me home," she mumbled into the cloth.

InuYasha jumped out of the well with Kagome tucked under one arm and the remains of her backpack in the other. It was already starting to get dark outside, the first stars shining through the sky. There were lights on inside the house from the kitchen and Souta's room on the second floor. That meant they were all home. The hanyou sighed inwardly and led Kagome through the door.

"Kagome? Is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen. She walked into the livingroom in an apron with a glass of water in her hands. "Oh Kagome! Sweetie, what happened?" she rushed to her daughter, putting her arms around the miko's shoulders and leading her to the couch. Miryoku peeked out from the kitchen and walked over to stand next to Kagome's mother. After several minutes with Kagome crying she looked up to the hanyou. "InuYasha, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Kagome needs rest right now," he replied gruffly. Her mother nodded, helping the girl up the stairs. He could hear her shushing Souta when he asked what was going on, then the footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

"What's going on? What happened to Kagome?" the boy asked, his face full of concern for his older sister. InuYasha ignored his question, giving Souta's hair a quick ruffle as he trudged up the stairs to Kagome's room. Her mother was standing just inside the door, watching her daughter with a feeling of distraught. InuYasha refused to look her in the eyes. They both watched Kagome moving mechanically around the room.

Kagome silently unpacked what remained of her backpack, which wasn't much considering the pack itself was nearly in shreds. It reeked of miasma and blood. She kept her mind on the task, not the smell or the feeling of her mother and InuYasha watching her, keeping careful notes on what she needed to buy. A new backpack was a must. Restock her first aid kit. She just tossed all the clothes in the pack, she wouldn't be wearing them again, anyway.

"Kagome," InuYasha said evenly. There were a few things that were still good. Her small travel bag of toiletries had somehow survived. Kagome set them on her desk.

"Kagome," he called again with more force. Then Kagome pulled out a series of little English readers and elementary level math books. Her hands froze on the cover.

"Kagome, will you stop and listen to me?" he nearly yelled. He instantly regretted it when Kagome's mother jumped at the loudness.

"Shippou…" Kagome whispered softly. Without warning she launched herself at her mother who was quick to catch the girl as she fell to her knees.

"Oh, Kagome," she cried desperately, "my Kagome, what happened?" Kagome just shook her head as she cried on her mother's shoulder. When the sobs finally settled down she lead Kagome to the bathroom and left InuYasha to himself. He gave a long sigh, falling back and sliding down the wall and closing his eyes. He must have been more tired than he thought, because before he knew it he was woken by the two returning to the room, Kagome with the fresh scent of soap and a change of clothes.

"I'm okay now, Mama," she gave a sorry attempt of a smile with her dead face and took a few seconds to give her a hug.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," her mother replied, giving InuYasha a look that expressed she wanted to hear the story as soon as possible. InuYasha gave her a slight nod before the woman gave Kagome a final kiss on the forehead and shut the door. The hanyou waited until her could hear her footsteps on the stairs before moving toward Kagome. Her eyes had wandered back to the books.

"Come on Kagome," he placed one hand around her knees and one behind her back, picking her up bridal style in his arms and laying her back down on the bed, "just sleep for now. You can deal with all that later." Without a second though he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"InuYasha?" she questioned after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't we just leave Shippou with Keade? We took him everywhere we went, no matter how dangerous it was."

InuYasha nuzzled his nose on her neck. "Keh. He would have just followed us, Kagome. You know there was no way to keep him from coming with us," the hanyou picked his words carefully, glad that Kagome was finally opening up but being extra cautious to keep her from clamming back up.

"But he was just a kid! If we would had told him to say, he would…"

"He would have snuck away and came anyway," InuYasha tightened his grip. "You did everything you could to protect the kit, and almost got yourself killed. This is all Naraku," he growled out, burrowing his face into Kagome's hair.

"But I should have listened to you, InuYasha. You _knew_ something was wrong with Otori. Shippou knew,too, but I just…" Kagome was cut short by InuYasha's growl.

The hanyou leaned up till they were nearly nose to nose, then lowered his lips to hers for a soft, chaste, kiss. He sighed, dropping his head to Kagome's shoulder. "Just sleep, Kagome."

Kagome pressed her fingertips against his still warm lips, her mind muddled. She closed her eyes, running her hands through InuYasha's hair, soothing her fried nerves. For the first time she realized that InuYasha was hurting, too. Losing the kit hadn't only been hard on her, but on InuYasha and the others as well. She felt a pang in her chest thinking about Miroku and Sango. Had they been alright? Kagome couldn't really even remember if she had even spoken to them before running home. "I'm sorry," she breathed a whisper, knowing the hanyou could hear her.

InuYasha grunted in reply, silently waiting for her to drift to sleep.

After making sure Kagome was sound asleep, InuYasha snuck back down the stairs, cursing himself along the way. What was he thinking? They had just lost the kit and Kagome was devastated, and here he was kissing her when they had already settled things between them. "_Baka."_ He mumbled to himself. He ran his hand across the back of his neck as he reached the bottom of the stairs. This was what he really dreaded. Now he had to explain everything to Kagome's family who had trusted her safety to him again and again. He took that feeling of failure with him as he walked into the family room. Kagome's mother, brother, grandpa, and the doctor sat waiting for him. Before a word could be said, the hanyou dropped to his knees, placing his palms on the floor with his head down, his silver hair covering his face from view. He could hear collective gasps from Kagome's family.

"InuYasha?" Souta questioned, starring down at the kneeling hanyou. He walked over and tried to pull InuYasha up by his arms, but InuYasha shrugged out of the boy's grip.

"I'm sorry," the hanyou said in a whisper. "I've put Kagome in danger again and again, and she always gets hurt. For that I'm sorry." Kagome's mother covered her mouth with one hand, Miryoko holding her other. Souta sat on the floor, watching quietly as the hanyou he had grown to admire laid down all his pride and begged on his knees. "And," he continued, "I'm sorry, but I need her by my side." Ms Higurashi moved in from of InuYasha, placing her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look at her.

"InuYasha. Kagome has always been a smart, independent girl. If you're asking me if I want her to go back with you, I'll answer no. If you're asking me to trust you to take care of her while she's with you, I'll answer that like I always have. Kagome trusts you, so I trust you. Now," she motioned him to get up off his knees, "I want to know what happened."

InuYasha nodded his head, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He started telling the story, leaving out the more gruesome details until Kagome's mother reprimanded him and insisted on hearing everything.

"Kagome. She…" the hanyou explained, "she kept him safe. When I found her she was covering Shippou: protecting him. But the miasma had already coursed through him. Shippou's wounds couldn't heal." InuYasha's body felt numb as he recalled every last detail to his attentive audience. Souta's face was buried in his grandpa's shoulder; his grandpa letting his tears freely flow. Kagome's mother was holding on tightly to Miryoko's hand.

"Thank you, InuYasha," she said softly, "thank you."

InuYasha couldn't stand to be around Kagome anymore. He couldn't bear the look in her eyes, the flat tone of her voice, the pain that drifted around her. She wasn't Kagome. And it was all his fault. If he had been with Kagome and Shippou, nothing would have happened to them. But he also couldn't bear being without her. In front of her family he was ready to grab her and run if there were any objections, but they hadn't. Kagome's mother had even _thanked_ him for bringing Kagome back safe. InuYasha's cheeks flushed when he thought back to himself begging on his knees. He rarely even apologized. He _never_ begged. But is was Kagome's family. For them and her; no one else would ever see that side of him. Except Kikyou.

His head was still muddled with the thought that Kikyou could have had anything to do with the ordeal. It was too much of a coincidence for even him to ignore. InuYasha had made up his mind. He had to confront Kikyou as soon as possible. It wouldn't hurt for Kagome to spent this time with her family, and be away from all the fighting for awhile. It would probably do her some good. He wondered into her bedroom and kneeled next to her bed with a heavy sigh. Even her sleeping face wasn't the Kagome he knew. She looked older somehow. The jewel shards were lost to Naraku. All he had to do was leave, she wouldn't be able to come back on her own. InuYasha rubbed the back of his hand across the miko's cheek, then ran for the wellhouse.

Maybe it was because she had thought of InuYasha's pain and her selfishness in the situation. Maybe it was because she was home in her own time surrounded by her family. Maybe it was simply because she was moving on to the next stage of grievance, but for whatever the reason when Kagome woke the next morning she woke determined. But something wasn't quite right. A thought flicked into her mind, the only reasoning she could come up with for the lack of InuYasha's presence. Her eyes narrowed and she bolted out of her room. Her first stop was the kitchen, InuYasha's favorite spot in her time. Not finding him there, she checked his second favorite spot, Goshinboku.

She couldn't believe it. He had left her…again. She felt her cheeks flush as anger bubbled up from the pit of her stomach. Without skipping a beat she ran up the stairs to her room, grabbed an old duffle bag from under her bed and started stuffing it with clothes and supplies.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Miryoku ask as Kagome cut the corner at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes dropped to her bag. "You're going back to the feudal era? Last night InuYasha said you wanted to stay for awhile, and he'd be back to get you in a few weeks."

"Ha!" Miryoku took a step back from the miko's flaming aura. "If he thinks he can just abandon me here whenever things get too hard from him, he is greatly mistaken! Baka!" She started to storm out to the wellhouse, only to stop when a hand wrapped around her elbow. She stared down at the hand, then raised her eyes to the owner. Miryoku was staring intently back at her.

"Look, Kagome," he started, clearing his throat and releasing her elbow. "I know you don't know me, and I know I have absolutely no authority to be talking to you like this, but your mother and brother and grandfather mean a lot to me and I think that should grant me a few minutes of your time."

Kagome blinked a few times before nodding her head in agreement. She allowed the doctor to take her bag from her shoulder and lead her into the kitchen. He sat the bag down on the floor and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit down. Kagome complied, watching as Miryoku went about the kitchen making them both a cup of tea. He sat the two mugs down on the table and sat across from her.

Miryoku took a sip of his tea, his eyes lowered to mug for a few seconds before finally lifting them to look at Kagome. "Your mother has told me a lot about you and InuYasha and all that you do in the past. At first I was amazed by… all of it. The youkai and the jewel shards. But then your mother's stories started to turn. She talked about the times you came home… well, not so happy or in not so great of shape. Bruises. Cuts. And she said that was just the times she could see your injuries. She seemed pretty sure you hid more than you would let on."

Kagome avoided the doctor's gaze and slowly sipped her tea. He nodded his head once in affirmation. "Cutting it short, though she doesn't let it show your mother is really worried about you. Each and every time you leave this house she wonders when or if you come home and what shape you'll be in." He brushed at the back of his neck. "And this past time has hit her hard, with your grandfather in such a state and then…" he sighed, "and then you come back with this heavy tragedy." Kagome turned her head. "I'm not saying this to get you down or change your mind, Kagome. I just think you should know a bit about what's going on in your own time." He gave a small smile. "Though she worries, she trust you and she trusts InuYasha. Be careful, Kagome. Only you know what's right for you, so, take care of yourself and come home."

Kagome felt her eyes watering up even as Miryoku's chair squeaked across the floor. She stood up, pushing her own chair back and gave a slight bow. "Tell my mother I'll be back as soon as possible, and, thank you." Before he could say any more Kagome grabbed her pack, slinging it across her shoulder and headed out the door and down the well. Without the shards the familiar warm light did not surround her, sending her spiraling to the past. Instead she landed at the bottom, just as she had expected.

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes and concentrating. It was hard at first, trying to stretch her miko powers across times, but she had done it before and she was even more determined this time. It felt like she was throwing part of herself into the past while her body stayed put. She reached out further, sensing the jewel shards on the other side. Kagome breathed out deeply, sending out some of her power to grasp hold of the shards. She caught hold of them, giving herself a little cheer in her head as the light surrounded her and pulled her into the past.

She thought the talk with Miryoku had given her time to calm down and cool her anger, but as Kagome saw InuYasha waiting by the well as he always had, waiting for her despite that he had tried to make it where she couldn't come back, her fury came bubbling back to the surface.

His ears swiveled toward her, turning his head with a mixture of surprise, anger, and relief crossing his face. As Kagome saw him walking toward her, realizing that she had somehow made it back to his time, she ran to meet him.

"Kagome, I…" InuYasha felt a sting on his cheek, and he looked to Kagome wide-eyed.

**A/N:**

**Title: "Easier To Run" by Linkin Park**

**Heheh. ^_^;; Feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
